Chaos rising
This Roleplay is part of the Shatterpoint time Line please refer below. http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line Chapter 1 19:19:17 Metal Man: lets just say "Magic" is going to be a thing now 19:19:26 Riah Doodles: neheheheheheheh 19:19:44 Metal Man: but lets start off simple 19:20:26 Metal Man: The scene begins with The National Vaults bank* 19:20:48 Metal Man: Everything seems fine on top* 19:21:00 Charon, the Ferryman: (=3=) 19:21:06 Metal Man: Then it goes to the down below vaults* 19:21:16 Charon, the Ferryman: (That and I kinda don't wanna...) 19:21:56 Metal Man: 2 of the security guard are tied up and gaged and being over watched by someone in a balaclava* 19:22:42 Metal Man: 2 others are at a panel and about another 10 or so at the back watching for any trouble* 19:23:41 Metal Man: need a volunteer or 2 to take control of a thug in this scene 19:24:00 Charon, the Ferryman: (Hm..) 19:24:46 Riah Doodles: "Hurry it up, Maximof. Before I chew your head off." One of the bigger thugs growled. It was surprisingly a female 19:24:55 Metal Man: Riah is going to control the gang leader in this rp 19:25:02 Metal Man: and most villians 19:25:10 Riah Doodles: Nehehehehehh 19:25:15 Mars - Mallo: I'll do it. 19:25:18 Trisell Chronos: Too late X{D 19:25:32 Metal Man: People can be some gang members at their leisure 19:25:53 | Edited 19:26:15 Mars - Mallo: "It's a complicated procedure you know, you can't rush this sort of thing boss.." 'Maximof' responded. 19:25:53 Metal Man: riah throw names at them if u want them to play certain members of the gang 19:26:15 Riah Doodles: o3o 19:26:35 Trisell Chronos: Should I be having Rin popping in with Mars or something? 19:26:38 Riah Doodles: The gang can have whatever names you want, except for the big lady 19:26:51 Metal Man: I'll que the heros moment when it comes* 19:27:13 Riah Doodles: Eleanor is off limits x'D 19:27:18 Metal Man: Maximof sees the panel wires are all different colours* 19:27:45 Metal Man: Red, green, yellow, blue, black, white, purple 19:27:57 Mars - Mallo: (It'd be a dick move if Jack was also here to try and loot some money Metal.) 19:28:14 Metal Man: lol 19:28:19 Mars - Mallo: (Or Saren, maybe I'll leave that as a calling card XD) 19:28:46 Mars - Mallo: "Hmm.. Trying to splice the power..?" 19:29:33 Riah Doodles: "Whatever gets us into the vault." 19:29:52 Mars - Mallo: "Got it, now.. Quiet or loud?" 19:30:31 Metal Man: Strudel can play the security guard how about that? 19:30:35 Riah Doodles: "Set the alarm off, and you'll end up like our last monkey boy." The woman growled. "This is a quiet job." 19:31:10 Mars - Mallo: "Cutting off the power to the silent alarm it is." 19:31:14 Metal Man: whistling heard outside the door* 19:31:38 Mars - Mallo: With that he snips a few wires, specifically the ones to the power. 19:31:45 Metal Man: All the thugs aim at the door* 19:32:26 Metal Man: and thus walks in a security guards whos not even noticed anyone yet as he was too busy on his phone* 19:32:47 Metal Man: (Strudel can play this character lol) 19:33:04 Riah Doodles: Me thinks Strudel offline @_@' 19:33:10 Trisell Chronos: Yeah he gone 19:33:19 Riah Doodles: Oh good, he not ded 19:33:19 Mars - Mallo: lol 19:33:28 Trisell Chronos: (You're telling me I get to be irresponsible and lazy in this roleplay?) 19:33:43 Trisell Chronos: (Puts on random hat Let's do dis...) 19:34:58 Metal Man: yes 19:35:17 Trisell Chronos: The guard's phone went flying to the far left: cracking against the wall then floor as the guard gave a short shriek. While this would normally be in response to the sudden individual he did not recognize, in this instance, it was for his poor broken phone. For the brief moment, his attention was still on his phone as he let out a groan, though he was soon realizing "Wait, criminals" and far too late, he reached for his stun-gun. 19:35:22 Metal Man: as maximof cut the wire the panel lost power* 19:36:33 Metal Man: Then about 10 guns all cocked and aimed at the guard* 19:36:41 Mars - Mallo: "There, wasn't hard. And for the record that monkey boy was fucking retarded." 19:37:01 Trisell Chronos: The guard immediately put his hands up, stepping toward the left. 19:37:16 Metal Man: Riah command this fool muhahahahahahahhahahah) 19:37:32 Metal Man: The vault began to open* 19:37:41 Riah Doodles: "Ha! You're not going anywhere, boy!" 19:37:58 Riah Doodles: "Someone tie this fool up. With the rest of them." 19:38:28 Metal Man: One of the thugs pushed him down the stairs* 19:38:28 Mars - Mallo: Maximof sighed. "And here I thought she was going to go full on cannibal..? Ah well." 19:38:42 Metal Man: he landed at the womens feet* 19:39:01 Trisell Chronos: The guard was knocked out cold. 19:39:12 Metal Man: Then maximof saw there was a lasor grid* 19:39:28 Riah Doodles: The lady sighed. "Aw." The woman kicked the limp body. 19:39:34 Mars - Mallo: "Lasers..? Really?" 19:40:43 Metal Man: The guard would feel the pain and feel terribly stupid to tell them how to get past the laser grid after gloating that crime never pay and they'll never get out of this bank with the goods) 19:41:17 Metal Man: trissel make it happen and make it sound good lol 19:41:41 Trisell Chronos: He's unconscious though 19:41:49 | Edited 19:41:55 Metal Man: She kicked him awake* 19:43:56 Trisell Chronos: Oooooooooookay then. The awake guard then spilled his guts on whatever information he could, including various passcodes, some which applied to the laser grid, and others that... well they were his locker combination for the gym but he was too busy spouting out anything that could sound useful to realize what wouldn't be important. Every other sentence, or even word at times, was either "Just let me be" or "Just knock me out again". 19:44:58 Metal Man: (Well there u have it) 19:45:25 Mars - Mallo: "Boss? What do we do with him.. Shoot him?" 19:46:10 Riah Doodles: "Pfft. Nah." She chuckled, picking the guard up by the head. "Got that passcode, Maximof?" 19:46:46 Metal Man: maximof sees the panel for the lasor grid* 19:47:10 Mars - Mallo: "Yeah, if you're gonna eat him do it in private please." 19:47:36 Mars - Mallo: He entered the shut off code in the laser grid control panel. 19:48:01 Mars - Mallo: "One-One-Three-Five-Kappa-Delta-Foxtrot-Epsilon." 19:48:08 Trisell Chronos: "E-eat," the guard began swaying a bit dizzily. 19:49:34 Metal Man: the lasor grid then shut down slowly* 19:50:14 Riah Doodles: "Neheh~" With that, the woman bit the guards head off. 19:50:25 Mars - Mallo: ".... Kinky." 19:50:37 Metal Man: (0_0) 19:50:48 Mars - Mallo: (Kekekekekekekekekekeke.) 19:50:57 Metal Man: (Well....uuummmmm that was something lol 19:51:05 Mars - Mallo: (Me or Riah?) 19:51:08 Trisell Chronos: (Yes) 19:51:12 Trisell Chronos: ( Yes ) 19:51:18 Trisell Chronos: I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THE STUPID THUMBS UP! 19:51:23 Riah Doodles: Wiping her mouth, she turned to Maximof. "Are we ready or what?" 19:51:32 Riah Doodles: Skype logic 19:51:36 Mars - Mallo: "Do you see the laser grid turned off?" 19:51:38 Trisell Chronos: The guard's last reality-defying words were "Iphoooooooone". 19:51:38 Metal Man: (The head biter lol that was both sudden and amazing lol must know more on this character) 19:51:52 Mars - Mallo: He points to the deactivated grid. 19:51:58 Riah Doodles: She's a Shark 19:52:02 Trisell Chronos: Iphone is now more than one word don't judge me 19:52:03 Metal Man: (AH! 19:52:04 Riah Doodles: @_@ 19:52:21 Riah Doodles: I judge 19:52:21 Mars - Mallo: (She can't kill Maximof, he's too useful despite his snark.) 19:52:26 Metal Man: Thug sprayed by the blood* 19:52:29 Trisell Chronos: Shark snark 19:52:32 Mars - Mallo: (Is Maximof a monkey?) 19:52:44 Metal Man: Thug: Aww boss do you need to that in front of us all... 19:52:49 Mars - Mallo: ".... You know, that's kinda hot." 19:52:50 Riah Doodles: shrugness 19:53:11 Mars - Mallo: Maximof will never stop trying to make it awkward when she bites heads off. 19:53:20 Metal Man: The Vault was opened and ready to find the number* 19:53:24 Mars - Mallo: (Baboon works XD.) 19:53:27 Riah Doodles: "Can it, Maximof. Men we've got a job to do, move it. " 19:53:46 Trisell Chronos: Thus begins a comedic series of events with Maximof trying to hit on the head-biting shark lady 19:54:04 Metal Man: Thugs begin to move in to start collecting the money while 2 others guard the door* 19:54:07 Mars - Mallo: "Yeah yeah boss lady." 19:54:26 Mars - Mallo: When they entered the vault, they found a lynx stacking bills inside the vault. 19:54:45 Metal Man: Thugs all stop and look at the lynx* 19:54:50 Mars - Mallo: "... Huh? How'd you assholes get in here?" 19:55:21 Riah Doodles: The shark woman growled. "Get out of our way." 19:55:27 Metal Man: Triss and fro feel free to take over some thugs) 19:55:35 Charon, the Ferryman: (Eh..) 19:55:45 Mars - Mallo: "Sure sure, just let me finish my looting." 19:55:47 Metal Man: for the rp 19:56:14 Mars - Mallo: He was quite plausé about this. 19:56:15 Metal Man: The lynx had about 10 bags full of dosh beside him already* 19:56:44 Riah Doodles: The Shark woman cocked her shotgun and fired a round at the linx's feet. 19:57:05 Trisell Chronos: One of the thugs decided to raise the question "So, you gonna chop his head too? Just asking so I can get a shield for the spray this time." 19:57:23 Mars - Mallo: Instead of the usual legs splattering and the like, it seemed the bullets just phased through. 19:57:33 Mars - Mallo: Probably how he got in without setting any alarms anyways. 19:57:39 Riah Doodles: She rolled her eyes. "Dunno, you're looking mighty tasty though." 19:57:52 Riah Doodles: "We're running out of time, find the artifact." 19:58:01 Mars - Mallo: "Jeez, grumpy." 19:58:14 Trisell Chronos: "Yeah, I'll get on that," The thug cleared his throat before continuing the search. 19:58:17 Mars - Mallo: "Are you on your period?" 19:58:26 | Edited 19:58:31 Trisell Chronos: The thug froze, wincing. 19:58:35 Trisell Chronos: You saw nothing 19:58:51 | Edited 19:59:31 Riah Doodles: The shark got in the Linux's face. 19:59:02 Gravesinger: (It's not Maximof.) 19:59:03 Mars - Mallo: It wasn't Maximof, it was the Lynx. 19:59:07 Gravesinger: (It's the lyn-- ^) 19:59:12 Trisell Chronos: It was linux 19:59:13 Metal Man: Yeah saren can u please say whos talking 19:59:15 Trisell Chronos: Linux did it 19:59:18 Riah Doodles: wasn't paying attention 19:59:19 Metal Man: as ur playing more than one 19:59:22 Mars - Mallo: (Sorry XD) 19:59:25 Metal Man: just helps peeps lol 19:59:27 Trisell Chronos: #BlameSaren 19:59:40 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx responded with his usual plausé smile. 19:59:51 Metal Man: There was a thug behind the shark lady holding a tesla cannon* 20:00:16 Riah Doodles: The shark growled. "Come again?" 20:00:57 Mars - Mallo: "Oh yes~" The Lynx grinned, just snickering now. 20:01:09 Mars - Mallo: "I got my loot so peace." 20:01:32 Trisell Chronos: Does the lynx have a bag with him? 20:01:58 Gravesinger: (10.) 20:02:42 | Removed 20:03:01 Mars - Mallo: This message has been removed. 20:02:51 Trisell Chronos: "Wait," the thug jumped at the lynx's bag. 20:02:58 Trisell Chronos: Mah goodness Dank Lord 20:03:19 Trisell Chronos: Wait you didn't have to get rid of it @_@ 20:03:44 Riah Doodles: @_@ 20:04:43 Mars - Mallo: "Wow.. Fuck you to." He quickly pulled out a collapsible metal rod from inside his coat and attempted to smack the thug in the face with it like playing baseball. 20:05:14 Trisell Chronos: Waiting on others before I reply 20:05:34 Metal Man: the thug with the tesla came forward* 20:05:40 Metal Man: Thug I'll get this one boss 20:05:58 Mars - Mallo: "OH SHIT!! WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE GET THESE THINGS!!?" 20:06:02 Metal Man: The cannon began to charge up* 20:06:15 Trisell Chronos: The thug being hit at guarded with his arm, trying to grab at the rod while trying to hold on to at least one of the bags. He still got grazed across the eye. 20:06:45 Riah Doodles: currently shoving sandwich in face, don't mind meeee 20:06:50 Mars - Mallo: "Get your own money!" 20:07:00 Trisell Chronos: Shove faster 20:07:09 Metal Man: The tesla cannon made a microwave bell noise* 20:07:21 Metal Man: Tesla thug: smiled* Ready 20:07:58 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx attempted to maneuver himself behind the thug he smacked with the rod, the intent was to choke him out with the rod while using him as a meatshield. 20:08:15 Riah Doodles: The shark gritted her teeth. "Insufferable idiot.. Fire!" 20:08:39 Metal Man: The thug then shoots the tesla at the lynx and the other thug* 20:08:54 Metal Man: A giant blast of electrical energy fires at them* 20:09:04 Riah Doodles: Sammich is shoved in my face+ nose. 20:09:21 Trisell Chronos: Gimme room to reply there The thug noticed the canon coming up, yanking down, and slamming his own jaw across the rod as he ducked hopefully in time to miss most of the blast. 20:09:26 | Edited 20:09:32 Riah Doodles: (Wheezing noises) 20:09:40 Trisell Chronos: Pats Doodles 10/07/2017 20:10:05] Metal Man: The blast heads straight for the lynx* 20:10:27 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx dove to the ground. 20:11:04 Mars - Mallo: "Remember this day! As the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!!" 20:11:32 Riah Doodles: Spits out sammich at this comment PFFFFFFFFT 20:11:48 Trisell Chronos: The thug was yanked down a bit on his head due to the lynx diving, giving a gagging sound with a foot somewhat atop one of the bags. 20:11:57 Metal Man: the lynx would notice though his money caught the worst of the blast* 20:12:10 Mars - Mallo: "... NNNNOOOOOO!!" 20:12:12 Metal Man: It was on fire* 20:12:25 Mars - Mallo: "Nooooooo.. You assholes!" 20:12:43 Metal Man: Tesla thug: Another boss? 20:12:55 Metal Man: The tesla thug was ready to shoot again* 20:13:07 Trisell Chronos: "Yeah... take that..." the thug grunted before seeing the other thug. "Hey!" 20:13:33 | Edited 20:13:43 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx stood up, taking out a shorter second rod from his coat and tossing it at a manual alarm. 20:13:35 Metal Man: (the thug that trissell is using is quite adapt at some hand to hand 20:13:48 Metal Man: (Possible to make a charrie out of that lol 20:13:52 Mars - Mallo: ((Yeah.) 20:14:12 Metal Man: The Security alarm begins to go off* 20:14:23 Trisell Chronos: (He... is? I- I mean yes clears throat All as planned @_@) 20:14:35 Riah Doodles: The shark growled in frustration. "We need to move!" 20:14:54 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx flipped them the bird. "You assholes burned my money!" 20:14:56 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFIJaB6kVzk 20:15:05 Riah Doodles: Nodding of agreement intensifies 20:15:34 Metal Man: Tesla thug took another shot at the lynx* 20:15:49 Metal Man: The other thugs began moving quickly to the money* 20:16:15 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx was zapped. "BZzzzzZZzzzzzt!!" 20:16:18 Metal Man: The boss however had to find vault number 666 the goods she was told to get where in there* 20:16:36 Metal Man: Tesla: HA I GOT HIM! 20:17:26 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx was smoking, and rather pissed off. "Karma bitch!" 20:17:32 Metal Man: Tesla prepped another charge* 20:17:57 Riah Doodles: The boss lady moved rather quickly to find the vault, charging through anything in her way. 20:18:01 Mars - Mallo: "Though I would still bone the shark anyday, something about a fish~" 20:18:31 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx said as he attempted to get into close quarters combat and eventually possess the Tesla Cannon holding Thug. 20:18:42 Trisell Chronos: The thug with a now bleeding jaw was groggily up, chasing after the boss lady. "A-alright, whatcha need, boss?" 20:19:55 Mars - Mallo: Maximof followed after the boss lady as well. 20:19:57 Metal Man: Tesla: I Don't think so! 20:20:03 Riah Doodles: "The vault 666.. Aha!" She cried triumphantly, as she spotted the door number. 20:20:08 Metal Man: Goes to blast the lynx once more* 20:20:21 Metal Man: The lock was shut tight* 20:20:30 Mars - Mallo: Saren actually slid this time, hopefully avoiding the shot. 20:20:58 Metal Man: Luckily however shark lady had a high tech strength gauntlet on* 20:21:03 Trisell Chronos: Do they have the combination? 20:21:19 Mars - Mallo: -they don't need the combination if they can rip the door off the hinges.- 20:21:24 Mars - Mallo: -or pry it open.- 20:21:31 Riah Doodles: The woman didn't care, she dug her armored hands into the vault door, and ripped it right off 20:21:47 Metal Man: The tesla shot just manage to singe a little of the lynx's hair and no more* 20:21:54 Trisell Chronos: The thug kept his ears and eyes turning about in case he needed to guard the boss or the vault. 20:22:28 Metal Man: The artefact case was seen inside the vault* 20:22:29 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx then sprung to his feet and attempted to possess the thug holding the Tesla shot. 20:23:04 Metal Man: Tesla: Began to spaz out as he was being possessed* AARrggghhhhHH! 20:23:04 Trisell Chronos: "I'll cover you, boss, just grab it!" The thug tensely whispered over to the shark, keeping his eyes on the action. 20:23:25 Trisell Chronos: I'm assuming the thugs all have guns then? 20:23:30 Metal Man: yes 20:23:42 Metal Man: As its a high tech gang make them as u wish it 20:23:42 | Edited 20:24:09 Trisell Chronos: The injured thug got out his super special high-tech gun, loading a single bullet into the barrel with a blue label. 20:23:47 Riah Doodles: A huge toothy grin spreaded along the shark's face. Like a terrible sickness. She nabbed the artifact and turned to her troops. 20:23:59 Mars - Mallo: -hopefully the thug trisell was playing didn't actually see the possession going on.- 20:24:10 Riah Doodles: most of them are armed with a pretty good grade of laser bolt guns 20:24:28 Metal Man: The tesla dude was making such a scene it was hard not to* 20:24:37 Trisell Chronos: Perdy much: Yeah he saw X{D 20:24:42 Mars - Mallo: "Just let me borrow your body asshole!!" 20:25:02 Mars - Mallo: "Not in a sexual manner! I'm straight!" 20:25:20 Metal Man: Tesla's eyes went to the back of his skull before coming back with the lynx's eye colour slightly glowing in his pupils* 20:25:23 Riah Doodles: "The heck is going on??" The shark demanded the thug next to her. 20:25:26 Metal Man: he was possessed* 20:25:40 Trisell Chronos: "No time, get going, boss!" The thug yelled over. "They've got him!" 20:25:45 Metal Man: Thugs collecting: We're loading the truck now boss 20:25:59 Metal Man: Thugs: Cops are on their way boss 20:26:48 | Edited 20:27:01 Mars - Mallo: The possessed thug searched for a knife to to rip out his own throat before The lynx would leave the body. 20:26:59 Riah Doodles: The woman growled. "Maximof, with me. We are leaving." She bellowed, making her way out of the vault. 20:27:17 Mars - Mallo: Maximof nodded. "Got it boss." 20:27:23 Metal Man: The tesla thug was also levitating* 20:27:28 Mars - Mallo: He followed after the shark woman. 20:27:32 Metal Man: so is was ovo something was not right* 20:27:40 Mars - Mallo: ".... Nope." 20:27:54 Trisell Chronos: The injured thug kept just slightly ahead of the shark, his piece still poised as he aimed at the possessed thug. "That's far enough, man!" 20:27:57 Mars - Mallo: Saren unpossessed the body and attempted to sink into the ground. 20:28:37 Metal Man: Tesla fell to the ground but in doing so unleashed an electrical blast* 20:28:52 Metal Man: It fired right at the shark* 20:30:04 Riah Doodles: The woman gasped and dived forward in attempt to avoid the blast. 20:30:09 Metal Man: The lynx would notice a bag of money that was not burned as well* 20:30:24 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx grabbed the money and sank. 20:30:30 Metal Man: the tesla shot missed the shark but tapped the case* 20:30:39 Trisell Chronos: The injured thug didn't have enough time to really react, though with part of his body somewhat in front of the shark already, almost half of his body was electricuted. The round in his gun went off, sending a small burst forward. The gravity round went flying forward and about as the thug spasmed in place for a bit. 20:31:14 Metal Man: The case then began to glow and followed by a shock wave* 20:31:20 Metal Man: from the case* 20:32:04 Metal Man: The shock wave knocked down most people in the room and even hit the lynx as he was phasing out of the room* 20:32:21 Riah Doodles: The shark cursed. Getting thrown back from the blast. 20:32:29 Trisell Chronos: Up to you guys if the gravity shot hits anyone. It just makes you heavier by about 70 pounds 20:34:46 Trisell Chronos: People? Saren? 20:35:10 Metal Man: The gravity gun hits the money bags the other thugs are carrying* 20:35:16 Riah Doodles: o3o 20:35:17 | Removed 20:35:22 Mars - Mallo: This message has been removed. 20:35:31 Metal Man: The weight of the bags forces them to the ground* 20:35:53 Riah Doodles: Everyone's replies are coming in slow >_< 20:36:03 Trisell Chronos: I'm just waiting for Saren's @_@ 20:37:10 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx was blasted out into the street, groaning like he had a headache. 20:37:21 Mars - Mallo: ... And his money splashed all over him. 20:37:32 Metal Man: The sound of police cars arrived at the scene* 20:37:53 Metal Man: In front of the lynx and cuff him* 20:37:55 Trisell Chronos: The injured thug stumbled back, clutching his stomach before vomitting after the electricution. He weakly turned back to the shark. 20:37:56 Mars - Mallo: "Ohhh fuck me.." The Lynx groaned. 20:38:00 Trisell Chronos: Pffffft 20:38:08 Mars - Mallo: Maximof attempted to help the injured thug. 20:38:15 Mars - Mallo: Cameraderie and all. 20:38:27 Riah Doodles: The woman forced herself to her feet, hurriedly grabbing the artifact. 20:38:40 Metal Man: Thugs ahead* 20:38:52 Trisell Chronos: "Get, outa-" The injured thug started before covering his mouth. 20:38:53 Metal Man: Thugs: BOSS THE COPS ARE HERE WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! 20:39:14 Mars - Mallo: "Dude, you can still make it." 20:39:25 Mars - Mallo: Maximof actually fireman carried the injured thug. 20:39:32 Metal Man: Police heard outside: THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! 20:39:34 Riah Doodles: "Leave him." The shark partially groaned. 20:39:39 Trisell Chronos: The thug decided to not argue as he was led forward. 20:40:10 Mars - Mallo: -well, more like carried over.- "He could spill the beans Y'know, better to keep him with us." 20:40:23 Trisell Chronos: "A... not- in my- pock-ET!" He burped out slightly. "nother round..." 20:40:27 Riah Doodles: The shark face palmed, but didn't argue with this. 20:41:18 Metal Man: Tesla was being carried out with another gang member* 20:41:34 Metal Man: Police outside: THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! 20:42:01 Mars - Mallo: I assume they've all made it to the Evac point?- 20:43:20 Metal Man: They are making their way out* 20:44:10 Metal Man: They make it up the stairs and start making for the tunnel they used to get into the bank through an old subway that's abandon* 20:44:43 Metal Man: The thugs then begin to start firing up ahead of them* 20:45:00 Metal Man: Thugs: THE COPS ARE HERE! 20:45:10 Mars - Mallo: "Yeah yeah.." 20:45:16 Trisell Chronos: "Pocket," The injured thug repeated. 20:45:19 Metal Man: The group is now a hallway between them and their escape* 20:45:23 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arT48Dft0sg&index=6&list=PLxDh5x6BZY8cpIiThmuJTyrugMHqrvJTP 20:45:29 Mars - Mallo: Maximof checked the thug's pocket 20:45:39 Metal Man: Bullets fly down the hall way* 20:45:40 Trisell Chronos: Some specially-labeled rounds in blue and red were found. 20:46:14 Mars - Mallo: Maximof took the rounds. "Yeah, what do you want me to do?" 20:46:21 Mars - Mallo: He was of course running 20:46:37 Trisell Chronos: The thug just nudged his head in the direction of the police. 20:46:44 Trisell Chronos: The police are in their way correct? 20:46:53 Riah Doodles: Eleanor was charging down the hall as well. "Get them off our tail." 20:46:57 Mars - Mallo: (Yeah.) 20:47:25 Riah Doodles: It is so weird responding, then seeing like 5 messages suddenly show up out of nowhere 20:47:28 Trisell Chronos: The music is perfect for this 20:47:34 Metal Man: most the cops in eleanors way were knocked aside* 20:47:39 Riah Doodles: I know right? 20:47:40 Mars - Mallo: "Got it.." 20:47:44 Trisell Chronos: My condolences, Doodles 20:48:10 Mars - Mallo: He dropped the thug and shot him in the head with a pistol, that's what you do to prevent any leaks. 20:48:56 Trisell Chronos: Welp 20:49:11 Riah Doodles: The shark grabbed one of the cops by the arm and chucked him at another up ahead. 20:49:22 Metal Man: AH trissell needs a new character 20:49:28 Metal Man: I have just thing hue hue hue 20:49:32 Riah Doodles: Ded 20:49:41 Trisell Chronos: Sad Strudel 20:49:47 Mars - Mallo: (I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do XD) 20:49:56 Metal Man: The shark seems to have clear the way* 20:49:56 Trisell Chronos: Waaaait wait wait 20:50:03 Trisell Chronos: Did he use the rounds from the pocket on the thug? 20:50:03 Riah Doodles: #BLAMESAREN 20:50:10 Mars - Mallo: No.) 20:50:15 Trisell Chronos: Okay then. 20:50:17 Riah Doodles: Kidding 20:50:19 Metal Man: Roll with it 20:50:29 | Edited 20:51:10 Mars - Mallo: He loaded explosive round into his pistol. 20:50:30 Metal Man: that plot point will have its use lol 20:50:41 Mars - Mallo: (What are they anyways.) 20:50:42 Trisell Chronos: They expect one of us in the wreckage, brother 20:50:48 Mars - Mallo: Maximof followed the shark boss. 20:50:50 Trisell Chronos: One's a gravity blast the other is an explosive 20:50:57 Metal Man: The doors to their escape were just in the next room* 20:50:57 Mars - Mallo: "Oh." 20:51:17 Metal Man: some big doors were in the way* 20:52:03 Riah Doodles: Snorting, the woman reared up, and punched the door repeatedly. 20:52:56 Metal Man: As she knock at the door the doors were smashed back at her with a lot of force* 20:53:54 Riah Doodles: "Wh-" The woman was sent whirling back, clawing at the floor to bring herself to a halt. 20:54:32 Mars - Mallo: Maximof just stood guard. 20:55:05 Trisell Chronos: Time for Strudel to dance in place 20:55:06 Metal Man: As she and the other thugs would look up to see a large police officer covered in a bulky armoured suit with a metal shield and a large baton that looked high tech* 20:55:42 Metal Man: (Strudel say hello to the police titan) 20:55:54 Metal Man: (Your new character and boss to this rp) 20:56:03 Mars - Mallo: He switched that explosive bullet to the gravity bullet. 20:56:16 Trisell Chronos: Oh flaggin, wasn't ready to be new parent @_@ 20:56:20 Mars - Mallo: (XD) 20:56:22 | Edited 20:56:52 Metal Man: The other thugs in charge of the get away were in cuffs being arrested by swat members* 20:57:01 Trisell Chronos: Seeing the immediate threat ahead, the armored officer made an immediate charge for the shark woman, slamming the brunt of his shield toward her. 20:57:58 Mars - Mallo: Maximof retreated a bit, attempting to line a shot at the Police Titan's center of mass using the gravity bullet. 20:58:47 Riah Doodles: Eleanor did not like that at all, rolling out of the way of the shield. 20:59:27 Luna: (Aaaagh how much did I miss) 20:59:42 | Edited 21:01:25 Trisell Chronos: The titan cop slammed his shield into the ground, cracking the floor as the shield took the majority of the blast. With it sunken into the floor, he used it to turn about, swinging his baton at Eleanor. An electric kinetic burst was charging up. 21:00:09 Mars - Mallo: -did the shot do nothing?- 21:00:30 Trisell Chronos: You said he lined the shot. You didn't say he fired so I was waiting for that. @_@ 21:00:55 Trisell Chronos: Lemme edit a bit 21:01:22 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YyFM3hkIn4&list=PLxDh5x6BZY8cpIiThmuJTyrugMHqrvJTP&index=19 21:01:27 Mars - Mallo: (Oh.) 21:01:28 Metal Man: tune for the fight maybe? 21:01:47 Trisell Chronos: Tunes for days 21:02:08 Riah Doodles: July 2017 20:59 Luna: <<< (Aaaagh how much did I miss)Quite a bit 21:02:21 Mars - Mallo: Maximof checked his pockets for a few additional gravity bullets, hopefully he had a few since he didn't enter direct combat. 21:02:32 Trisell Chronos: He had the explosive shot left but that was it. 21:02:39 Mars - Mallo: ".... Fuck." 21:02:42 Trisell Chronos: Wait for Doodles to reply now 21:03:49 Metal Man: You 3 control the fight now 21:04:02 Metal Man: I'll throw something in once in a while 21:04:04 Trisell Chronos: Oh, welp okay. 21:04:10 Metal Man: So triss 21:04:16 Metal Man: feel free to go mental 21:04:22 Trisell Chronos: M'kay. 21:04:22 Metal Man: As with all of u 21:04:43 Riah Doodles: Eleanor caught the baton in hand. Attempting to yank the stick from the cop's grasp. 21:05:23 Riah Doodles: Aaaand here comes 20 new messages Silent tear is shed 21:05:38 Trisell Chronos: Upon touching the baton, an electric kinetic blast bursted out from the baton, pressumably with enough force to send her arm rocketing back if it didn't blow up a finger perhaps. Your internets is slow isn't it 21:06:00 Trisell Chronos: Slow violin music 21:06:03 Trisell Chronos: Rip Doodles Internet 21:06:07 Riah Doodles: been having Internet issues. Not usually this slow 21:07:29 Riah Doodles: The shark certainly felt the impact, but the armor surrounding her hand kept her arm from blowing off. It did, however, send the shark a few feet backwards. 21:07:47 Riah Doodles: She's tough, not smart x'd 21:08:02 Mars - Mallo: Maximof flicked the exploding bolt into the chamber of his handgun, trying to sneak into cover while the police Titan focused on the boss shark. "Come on.. U.S RANGER Training don't fail me now." 21:08:11 Riah Doodles: Yes, rip my internet 21:08:17 Riah Doodles: RIP IT IN HALF 21:08:27 Mars - Mallo: (My response came after yours XD) 21:09:17 Trisell Chronos: The titan cop tighened his hand on the shield, pulling it up slowly with the additional weight. "Stay," he grunted, hefting the shield to his side, "down..." 21:10:21 Mars - Mallo: He took aim at the the back of the Titan's head, taking into account bullet drop and the effective range of his handgun before squeezing the trigger. 21:13:43 Riah Doodles: The shark lay stunned on the ground. Aside from her breathing she did not move 21:14:23 | Edited 21:17:01 Trisell Chronos: The titan cop stumbled forward, the back of his head-protection shattering behind as he then fell forward on to the ground. 21:15:52 Mars - Mallo: He switched to his last clip of regular bullets, walking towards the Police Titan with the sights still trained on the opening as he simply unloaded all of three rounds as a means of quadruple tapping to make sure the Titan was dead. 21:16:26 Mars - Mallo: When he finished that, he set about trying to drag the shark to the escape point. 21:17:19 Trisell Chronos: I have a little bit I'd add with the titan cop but I think we're at the end there then? 21:17:31 Mars - Mallo: Go ahead. 21:18:03 Mars - Mallo: Though maybe shark boss will start considering which grunt she bites the head off of. 21:18:18 Trisell Chronos: Honestly he just gets up and tries to go after them but they're far gone by then. 21:18:25 Trisell Chronos: And then he just kind of collapses. 21:18:29 Mars - Mallo: That works.) 21:18:37 Metal Man: could have him do one last up at them 21:20:05 Trisell Chronos: M'kay. The titan cop's hand remained clutched on the shield. Pulling with his hand, he forced himself up enough, raising the shield upward as he activated a small bladed point. With a shaking set of tight hands, he thrusted the weighted piece at the two, cuttnig through the walls as it chased after them before he himself fellt on his side from the injuries. 21:20:46 Trisell Chronos: And then he falls on the dead thug just to rub it in X{D 21:25:16 Metal Man: the two then make their way to the get away cart* 21:25:40 Metal Man: Thugs at the cart: Come on lets go 21:25:51 Mars - Mallo: "Bloody 'ell lass.." 21:26:35 Metal Man: Cart driver: Where the rest of you? 21:26:44 Mars - Mallo: "Dead or captured." 21:27:15 Metal Man: Cart Driver: Damn it the boss ain't gonna be happy....Lets get the hell out of here 21:28:37 Mars - Mallo: "Yeah yeah.." 21:28:44 Mars - Mallo: "We got what we came for." 21:29:12 Trisell Chronos: I had time to play a whole 5 min song on the piano waiting for you people, maaaaah goodness 21:29:24 Riah Doodles: Eleanor was more or less, coming back to her senses. "Ugh." 21:29:24 Trisell Chronos: Strudel shaming 21:29:31 Metal Man: on the phone) 21:29:36 *** Riah Doodles sticks tongue out *** 21:29:37 Mars - Mallo: "Boss Shark, easy going." 21:29:39 Trisell Chronos: X{D 21:29:47 Mars - Mallo: Maximof was trying to help her inside. 21:29:53 Riah Doodles: I AM COOKING SOUP and replying @_@ 21:30:02 Metal Man: Right calls done lol 21:30:07 Metal Man: sorry about that 21:30:25 Metal Man: They begin to make their get away with the goods in hand* 21:30:27 Trisell Chronos: Ther'es only soup 21:30:40 Riah Doodles: Mmmm soup 21:30:45 Mars - Mallo: (Maybe now Eleanor will actually reconsider who she kills or threatens on the job XD) 21:31:12 Riah Doodles: Pffft x'D 21:31:26 Metal Man: The screen then begins to fade into the artefact case as shine glow come over it for a brief moment* 21:31:35 Mars - Mallo: (Yaya.) 21:32:01 Metal Man: End of chapter* Chapter 2 20:34:00 Metal Man: Last time on Chaos rising in we saw the High tech gang going after a particular artefact in the national Vaults bank 20:34:38 Metal Man: A particular artefact was stolen but some how gave off a type of mystical blast from it as it was hit with lighitng 20:35:23 Metal Man: And the crew thus were foiled by a particularly unexpected guest within the vault 20:35:43 Metal Man: Who now lies in a prison cell awaiting his interrogation 20:36:24 Metal Man: while the rest of the gang only 2 and the escape driver got away clean the rest either dead, captured or have not been confirmed to have made it 20:37:34 Metal Man: However this event has not been the first in this world...many robberies and artefacts have shared similar feats and have caused an echo in the forces of magic. 20:38:52 Metal Man: We go now into the mountians of Siberia in Russia to where a particular group of magical users have been in isolation from most the world for a particular long time.. 20:40:06 Metal Man: Taking on very few students in the ways of magic this Order of mages has fallen on hard times over the years and have not been need for such a long time...they have grown blind to the modern world and all that has become of it.. 20:40:42 Metal Man: But Now...Now...the world may require their aid once...more.... 20:40:55 Trisell Chronos: Are we roleplaying right now? 20:41:26 Metal Man: The scene moves through the mountains to reveal a castle on the mountain side it was rather large covered with snow in the misty mountains 20:41:30 Metal Man: (Yes 20:41:51 Trisell Chronos: (I am literally redrawing Shatterpoint Rin to make her look more like a 15-year-old, perfect timing X{D) 20:42:00 Metal Man: lol 20:42:44 Trisell Chronos: How should I be doing stuff for this part? 20:42:50 Riah Doodles: Reminds me. I need to create Shatterpoint version of the gang/everything else ono 20:43:30 Metal Man: On one of the castle towers a figure in a hooded robe stands atop holding a glass ball in its hands with it glowing and eyes shining* 20:43:54 Metal Man: Feeling the forces of magic and hearing the echos of magic within the world* 20:44:15 Metal Man: It shifts to the inside 20:44:52 Metal Man: Inside the Students train their magic skills with the grand master over looking the halls* 20:45:14 Metal Man: (OK 20:45:18 Metal Man: ACTION TIME! 20:45:21 Metal Man: Riah 20:45:29 Metal Man: Your playing the grandy master here 20:45:45 Metal Man: Who wants to play the head trainer? 20:47:28 Trisell Chronos: She gets to be the ancient one 20:47:38 Trisell Chronos: Because Asian men are now Irish women 20:47:40 Metal Man: Can be if u wish 20:47:44 Riah Doodles: Tea time for all 20:47:59 Trisell Chronos: With a little bit of lsd 20:48:00 Metal Man: Head trainer is up to u lol 20:48:01 Riah Doodles: Baldness 20:48:17 Riah Doodles: insert bald memes here 20:50:00 Metal Man: The Grand master had a particular interest currently in one of the students, as He was coming to the end of his training and was soon ready for his trials* 20:50:46 | Edited 20:51:12 Metal Man: As with all mages who train here they are trained to control magic and taught to use it with a responsible code of conduct 20:52:14 Metal Man: The student in question seems a promising student perhaps may even become stronger than the grand master himself. 20:53:05 Riah Doodles: It's not Strange 20:53:53 Metal Man: The student was performing to the head trainers commands below 20:54:34 Metal Man: But the Grand master soon felt the presence of the Tower Mage approaching behind him* 20:59:44 | Edited 21:00:27 Riah Doodles: "Ah. Anatoly. No need to sneak around. How goes the verk?" The Grandmaster inquired, before she could announce herself 21:02:11 Metal Man: The Watcher pulled her hood back revealing herself, A white wolf with long hair and looking quite aged herself* 21:02:30 Metal Man: Holding the orb she carried in hand she looks at him with a smile* 21:03:04 Metal Man: Anatoly: Heh never could sneak up on your ears... 21:03:33 Riah Doodles: "Old I may be, but my hearing is still good." The chuckled. 21:04:21 Metal Man: Anatoly: And how is he doing..? She looked below 21:05:44 Riah Doodles: "Vell. Very vell. He doesn't have much muscle to him, but his power stretches beyond the physical." The old man observed, scratching his beard. 21:07:09 Metal Man: Anatoly: she smiles* Well...you were a bit of a skinny boy back then too... 21:09:33 Riah Doodles: "Ehehe. Yes." The man cleared his throat. "AHEM..But that is a thing of the past." He quickly brushed her comment away. 21:11:08 Metal Man: Anatoly: her smile slowly drops a slightly more serious face*...But we both know that was a different time...the world...Never before was there a time we were needed more... 21:14:20 Riah Doodles: "Indeed. I hoped it would not come to this. But we might be needed once again.." He sighed. "Only this time. I'm not in my prime.." 21:17:33 Metal Man: Anatoly: Well...hopefully we've trained them all well enough...but...it seems unknown magics are cropping up out of my sights...but we can't hide anymore Dierik... 21:19:17 Riah Doodles: The Grandmaster sighed. A shadow falling across his face. "This is unfortunately so." 21:19:41 Trisell Chronos: Should I be joining this? Not asking to join mind you just making sure. 21:20:14 Riah Doodles: "There is no room for doubt. We can only trust in them.. And their decisions." 21:20:15 Metal Man: if u wish to take up a character lol 21:20:29 Trisell Chronos: I'll leave it to you guys for now. I wanna finish this Rin picture. 21:21:10 Riah Doodles: DO IT. JUST. DO IT. 21:22:09 Metal Man: Suddenly a blast of fire explodes a training dummy* 21:22:34 Metal Man: Seems like the student responsible didn't mean it* 21:23:29 Metal Man: And the head trainer got a bit annoyed by that* 21:25:21 Riah Doodles: "Hey, kid! I told you not to set off that fire spell. You weren't ready for that!" The trainer sighed. Pinching the space between his eyes. 21:26:23 Metal Man: Anatoly: Looked down* Looks like he's still got some things to control though 21:27:55 Riah Doodles: "Training youth is harder than it looks." He smiled slightly. 21:29:46 Metal Man: Anatoly: Maybe its his time to leave us now...After all you turned out alright? 21:31:58 Riah Doodles: "Yes. You aren't so bad yourself." He nudged her with his elbow, beginning to walk. 21:32:31 Metal Man: Anatoly: Smiles* Always the charmer 21:33:32 Luna: (Wait a sec Anatoly has the orb? Calypso's orb?) 21:33:47 Riah Doodles: "Maybe my boy will learn some tricks from his ol' man." He glanced down below, as he lead Anatoly out of the room. 21:34:29 Metal Man: (No lol) 21:34:57 Luna: (Oh ok) 21:36:10 Metal Man: Anatoly follows* 21:37:12 Riah Doodles: "...Have the disturbances increased since your last report?" Dierik asked in a more serious, formal tone. 21:39:06 Metal Man: Anatoly: You already know what I'm going to say... 21:41:18 Riah Doodles: The Grand Master sighed. "I always hope for the better. But it's not." 21:41:36 Riah Doodles: "How long before things give out, do you suppose?" 21:42:35 Metal Man: Anatoly: No one can say for certain...but things are shifting in the world...and so much is beginning to rise....have we really been gone for so long Dierik? 21:43:39 Riah Doodles: "'Frade so. A new addition to the relics." 21:44:33 Metal Man: Anatoly: Dierik Can we be sure he is ready? I mean....He's never travelled beyond the villages... 21:45:31 Riah Doodles: The old wolf bit his lip. "He's ready. Learning is a joy for the boy." 21:46:23 Metal Man: Anatoly: I hope your right... 21:46:42 Metal Man: They come down to the room where the mages train* 21:47:20 Metal Man: The student in question finishes off his practice with the head trainer looking pleased in his finish* Trisell Chronos 21:48:06 Trisell Chronos: Finished Shatterpoint Rin redesignish thing. I made it faster than normal but eh. 21:48:26 Metal Man: Punky 21:48:29 Metal Man: I like it lol 21:48:39 Trisell Chronos: Arm flailing of joy 21:48:47 Trisell Chronos: Or seizures 21:48:49 Trisell Chronos: One of those 21:49:29 Metal Man: The lad turned around with a happy look in his face* 21:50:26 Metal Man: The head trainer then noticed the grand master and seer walk into the room* 21:50:47 Metal Man: He signals the students to stop and show respect* 21:51:16 Metal Man: Head trainer: Grand master, an honour as always to see you here.. 21:57:03 Metal Man: Riah is dead! 21:57:07 Metal Man: NEHEHEH! 21:57:13 Trisell Chronos: You killed her with trees 21:57:25 Metal Man: Damn 21:57:31 Luna: Zarbon, 2 or 3 more 21:57:32 Metal Man: I said timber yeah? 21:58:00 Trisell Chronos: Two or three more? 21:58:12 Trisell Chronos: Two or three more. 21:58:21 Trisell Chronos: Blows up them slug people 21:59:58 Luna: F*CK THE STREAM 22:00:06 Trisell Chronos: Space duck 22:00:15 Trisell Chronos: What a majestic creature 22:00:19 Luna: quack 22:00:24 Metal Man: Got the perfect tune for his questly adventure forth into the big world 22:00:38 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TjupfJeAzM&index=7&list=RD6E2-CIVPdXQ 22:00:45 Metal Man: Too ADVENTURE! 22:01:06 Riah Doodles: internally screaming 22:01:31 Riah Doodles: Why my brb did not send will remain a mystery 22:01:38 Metal Man: lol 22:01:43 Luna: internally hooting 22:01:47 Riah Doodles: doggo needed assistance 22:01:52 Metal Man: lol 22:02:17 Luna: PLEASE HELP I CANNOT REMOVE THESE LIIIIIIINES 22:02:21 | Edited 22:02:34 Riah Doodles: I like Rin's ears @_@ 22:02:36 Metal Man: Like the tune riah? 22:02:40 Trisell Chronos: Elfy ears. 8{D 22:02:50 Riah Doodles: POINTY 22:03:06 Trisell Chronos: And in no way were the Shatterpoint Identities inspired by the cyberelves of Mega Man 22:03:12 Mars - Mallo: Mars: -hugs Rin.- Best friend 22:03:25 | Edited 22:03:30 Trisell Chronos: Rin hugs back. "Best hug friend!" 22:03:31 Charon, the Ferryman: (picks up riah, and sets her free to fly) 22:03:36 Mars - Mallo: "My only anchor in this sea of shit, insanity, bullshit and more shit." 22:03:43 *** Riah Doodles falls on her face *** 22:03:50 Trisell Chronos: "You don't smell bad though." 22:04:04 | Edited 22:04:08 Mars - Mallo: "Expression." 22:04:16 Trisell Chronos: "I know, I'm just joking," She chuckles. 22:04:28 Mars - Mallo: "... Q^Q" 22:04:58 Metal Man: damn messages not sending lol 22:05:07 Riah Doodles: >_< 22:05:16 Luna: Alaine snuggles between Mars and Rin. "Snugglies." 22:05:17 Riah Doodles: internet is questionable 22:05:31 Metal Man: WHOS READY FOR THE NEXT BIT OF RP! 22:05:35 Luna: ME 22:05:36 Metal Man: Its short for now 22:05:44 Riah Doodles: Won't be fixed till' Friday :P 22:05:54 Trisell Chronos: Is the next part involving the Mars and Rin? 22:06:11 Metal Man: hey riah 22:06:25 Luna: No, is the Iquis and the Iquis and possibly the Calypso 22:06:26 Metal Man: The tune that iquis has for going on his adventure here 22:06:28 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TjupfJeAzM&index=7&list=RD6E2-CIVPdXQ 22:06:44 Mars - Mallo: Sure 22:06:50 Metal Man: Cool 22:06:53 Metal Man: OK SO! 22:07:01 Metal Man: BACK AT THE EDF* 22:07:55 Metal Man: The group after the night of the events in the previous rp (War of tomorrow) 22:08:18 Metal Man: Are currently getting themselves resorted after those events* 22:08:50 Metal Man: Alaine and techno are in Kaylee's workshop as repairs to techno are made* 22:10:24 Metal Man: Rin and mars are walking down the hall way to the workshop to group up with the others (Rin just got some of the treatment mars got from the Owly Mad scientist of a medical doctor) 22:10:49 Riah Doodles: x'D 22:11:10 Metal Man: Fro here? 22:11:27 *** Group call *** 22:11:51 Metal Man: oops 22:11:55 Metal Man: didn't mean that 22:12:09 Charon, the Ferryman: (...) 22:12:15 Riah Doodles: ye 22:12:19 Charon, the Ferryman: (=~=; ) 22:12:31 Metal Man: Alaine and techno are in Kaylee's workshop as repairs to techno are made* 22:12:38 Charon, the Ferryman: (Ok.) 22:12:42 Riah Doodles: yeeeeeeeheheheheheheh 22:13:01 Trisell Chronos: What is this treatment? 22:13:10 Metal Man: Kaylee: So...the armour looks like it held up well 22:13:35 Charon, the Ferryman: (Treatment of being dragged into it.) 22:13:49 Metal Man: (Doctor is a bit of a mad man scary to most folk but could say rin found it funny and charming) 22:13:58 Metal Man: Pretty much injections and scans 22:14:08 Trisell Chronos: (Injections of what? What happens to the person?) 22:14:37 Metal Man: (Just health injections that counter disease and blood samples taken such type of thing 22:14:47 Metal Man: (Health check) 22:14:48 Charon, the Ferryman: "Mm." (= =) 22:14:59 Trisell Chronos: (So she's going to that now or it just happened? cause Rin hath no blood) 22:15:01 Metal Man: (just the doctor is a little bit kooky) 22:15:04 Luna: (I'm assuming Alaine's DNA tests have been done?) 22:15:09 Metal Man: It just happened* 22:15:50 Metal Man: (As shes an identity ovo the checks would be more suited to her identity needs) 22:16:23 Trisell Chronos: (Guess she'd just get like a stability scan then.) Rin constantly looks about as they go, holding on to Mars's arm as they walk. 22:17:06 Metal Man: That's all coming luna* 22:17:08 Mars - Mallo: Mars blinked. "Eh?" 22:17:18 Trisell Chronos: "Where are we again?" Rin asked. 22:17:32 Metal Man: Kaylee: oh whats up tech? 22:18:01 Charon, the Ferryman: "Nothing." (Hm..) 22:18:02 Luna: Alaine's checking all of Techno's circuits at the moment, making sure there isn't any damage. 22:18:16 Mars - Mallo: "Super secret base place." 22:18:27 Metal Man: Techno seemed pretty intact* 22:19:07 Trisell Chronos: "What's it for?" She asked. "... Am I not supposed to know?" Her grip tightened a bit. "I'm still sticking with you guys right?" 22:19:18 Metal Man: Kaylee: Don't gimmie that techy I know you have feelings...and your answers show a little frustration... 22:19:20 Luna: (Gah I just keep getting messages in chunks and it's annoying) 22:19:29 Trisell Chronos: (Riah knows that pain) 22:19:38 Riah Doodles: ^^^^^^^^^^^^ 22:19:45 Mars - Mallo: "Believe me, it'll be a cold day in hell before I lose my only best friend." 22:19:51 Riah Doodles: Luna you poor soul I feel you 22:19:55 Mars - Mallo: "And that what they told me." 22:20:03 Mars - Mallo: "I don't even know this shit." 22:20:07 Luna: Alaine finishes up her check. "All good!" She says, patting Techno's head. 22:20:14 Charon, the Ferryman: (...Oh.) "Right.." 22:20:18 Trisell Chronos: (As long as we all take turns without skipping anyone it should be fine, granting the different conversations, like how Mars and Rin can keep chatting and such forever since it doesn't impact Alaine and Techno, etc. yet) 22:20:33 Metal Man: Riah 22:20:42 Metal Man: Ruin trisells plans there ^ 22:20:54 Trisell Chronos: (What plans?) 22:21:04 Metal Man: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH 22:21:11 Trisell Chronos: "Okay. I'm real' happy about that then... Where we going?" 22:21:29 Trisell Chronos: Metal 22:21:29 Trisell Chronos: https://media.giphy.com/media/a6AY7qYesgUYo/giphy.gif 22:21:45 Metal Man: Kaylee: heh...how about some more info then eh? 22:22:00 Riah Doodles: Uh, Doodles fails to understand x'D 22:22:24 Metal Man: Basically annoy trissell by out spamming his messages to make him lag out 22:22:45 Riah Doodles: Aw, no .n. 22:22:49 Trisell Chronos: Because Metal's too cowardly to do it himself 22:22:49 Trisell Chronos: Come at meh broooooooo 22:22:52 Riah Doodles: I hate it when people do that to me 22:22:57 Metal Man: Bitch 22:23:00 Metal Man: is that 22:23:03 Metal Man: a challenge 22:23:06 Riah Doodles: I wouldn't turn around and to it to him x'D 22:23:11 Riah Doodles: Ooooo dear 22:23:28 Trisell Chronos: No, just facts U_U 22:23:34 Trisell Chronos: Sassy Strudel: Activated 22:23:43 Metal Man: lol 22:23:55 Metal Man: FRO U SPONGE! 22:24:04 Trisell Chronos: Sucking up mah love that Fro sponge 22:24:05 Metal Man: Kaylee: heh...how about some more info then eh? 22:24:11 Charon, the Ferryman: (...) 22:24:17 Trisell Chronos: slurrrrrrrrrp 22:24:18 Charon, the Ferryman: "..?" 22:24:22 Riah Doodles: X'D 22:24:39 Luna: Alaine then scratches behind Techno's ears. "What's up?" 22:25:03 Mars - Mallo: "I think this one wants to see you." 22:25:08 Mars - Mallo: He points to kaylee 22:25:13 Metal Man: Kaylee: We've had more time to look through that data you brought back from the tower... 22:25:28 Trisell Chronos: "Hm?" Rin looked over to Kaylee before waving to her. "HI!" 22:26:07 Metal Man: Kaylee turns to see rin* 22:26:29 Metal Man: Kaylee: Oh hi? uh...and you are? 22:26:49 Trisell Chronos: "I'm Rin," She continued waving with her not-holding-Mars hand. "I'm an ID." 22:27:25 Metal Man: Kaylee: ID...ID...ID....OH! Yes I remember now one minute! 22:27:41 Metal Man: Kaylee goes into the back room quickly* 22:28:17 Metal Man: Some sounds in the back room is heard of her moving around things* 22:28:30 Trisell Chronos: Giving Saren time to reply 22:28:53 Mars - Mallo: "Yeah.. What's an ID?" 22:29:38 Trisell Chronos: "Uh, we shapeshift?" Rin described. "We get developed from this company called 'Melcro'. I'm a military model," She stated proudly. 22:30:28 Riah Doodles: has flashbacks of buff guy 22:31:41 Trisell Chronos: All dem muscles and shoulders 22:31:42 Mars - Mallo: "Ooooh~ Can you make a real lightsaber?" 22:31:54 Metal Man: Kaylee comes back out of the room with her gadget inspector like engineer head gear and some tools on her belt* 22:32:13 Trisell Chronos: "Uh... may-" She stopped while looking back to Kaylee, straightening to attention a bit at her arrival. 22:32:55 Metal Man: Kaylee: Right oh lets check this one out She begins by flashing a torch in rins eyes 22:33:04 Metal Man: And checking around them* 22:33:38 Trisell Chronos: The blue glow from Rin's eyes didn't change much, nor did she wince or cringe. She leaned forward a bit at the light. "... That's a nice light." 22:34:34 Metal Man: Kaylee: hehe thank you...rin huh that's a pretty name...choose it yourself? 22:34:53 Trisell Chronos: "Nope," she shook her head. 22:35:28 Metal Man: Kaylee checked the ears as well and pulled the magnifying glass infront of her from her gadget inspector head gear* 22:35:50 Metal Man: Kaylee: Parents? 22:36:17 Trisell Chronos: The ears were fairly complex for the most part, though as she went further, she found that they were constructed and didn't seem to actually have a function. "Uh... I mean I had commanders and stuff." 22:36:58 Metal Man: Kaylee: So no family to speak of? 22:37:23 Metal Man: Kaylee: then began to check the hair and around the back of the body* 22:37:39 Mars - Mallo: "And a now best friend." 22:38:00 Trisell Chronos: "Not really. I- I met some other IDs sometimes," She informed. Her hair was detailed as well, single strands and such. The skin was... soft, with little tuffs of what seemed to be fur at the elbows. "Yep!" 22:39:03 Metal Man: Kaylee: And how does that make you feel? 22:39:13 Trisell Chronos: "Wwwwwhich part?" 22:39:24 Metal Man: Kaylee then came around to examining the legs* 22:39:53 Trisell Chronos: She could feel bone structure in the legs, as with the others, though nothing specific was of note. 22:40:13 Metal Man: Kaylee: all of it, family, others of your kind, or your previous masters? 22:41:36 Trisell Chronos: At this, Rin did wince just a bit. 'W-well I wouldn- I never called them 'Master' or anything. I wasn't just like a... servant or something. I got free time and stuff. With family, I mean... yeah it wasn't... fun not having siblings maybe. I... I dunno, but I'm with you guys now, so that's good right?" 22:42:40 Metal Man: Kaylee: Do me a favour rin open your mouth and stick your tongue out 22:43:14 Trisell Chronos: Rin did as instructed. Despite her mouth being open, she was able to speak out clearly "How far do you want my tongue out?" 22:44:06 Metal Man: Kaylee; then took a hold of the tongue and began to pull on it* You feel this ? 22:44:23 Metal Man: Kaylee started to apply some pressure to it* 22:44:50 Metal Man: as she light a torch down her mouth* 22:45:32 Trisell Chronos: "Uh huh," The tongue began extending, nto really stretching, just being longer. It was squishy enough, though despite the pressure, Rin didn't express any pain. There was a point where the tongue's durability pushed against the pressure. She could see teeth, a throat, etc. down below. They didn't appear wet, however, neither did the tongue feel wet. 22:46:20 Luna: Alaine climbed on top of Kaylee's head, watching what she was doing. 22:46:37 Trisell Chronos: Rin looked over at Alaine, waving to her. 22:47:00 Metal Man: Kaylee: Let go of the tongue* So no pain? 22:47:19 Mars - Mallo: "Weird." 22:47:42 Trisell Chronos: "Nope," Rin replied as her tongue retracted. "I guess I could be a frog," she joked. 22:48:13 Metal Man: Kaylee: could be an effect of her build order but she seems Like she was built to last by the looks of things 22:48:22 Luna: Alaine waved back. "Hiii!" 22:48:56 Riah Doodles: For some reason that sounded like Kirby in my head 22:49:03 Trisell Chronos: "Yeah, I've been shot... a lot," Rin answered. "I had to eat a grenade once when it went into a room with a bunch of my squad to keep the blast out." 22:49:13 Trisell Chronos: Gonna inhale everyone, this Alaine 22:49:16 Trisell Chronos: Secretly Kirby she is 22:49:35 Luna: Silverknight - Today 5:48 PM > For some reason that sounded like Kirby in my head Saaaaame 22:49:40 | Edited 22:49:51 Riah Doodles: I knew her adorableness was deadly 22:49:44 Metal Man: Kaylee: looks at her*...a grenade? Inside? 22:50:27 Trisell Chronos: "Yeah. We were in a room and the target through a grenade at us. I got ordered to cover the blast." 22:50:27 Luna: Boobie bomb? 22:50:39 Trisell Chronos: Kill Goku? 22:51:10 Metal Man: Kaylee: ...and I thought techno took some impressive hits She looks at him on the table 22:51:56 Trisell Chronos: "W-well I mean, I still got hurt by it. I was okay mostly though." 22:52:24 Charon, the Ferryman: ".." 22:52:33 Luna: "Woowww...." Alaine was in awe of Rin. 22:52:55 Metal Man: Kaylee: looks back at rin* And you just did it? Did you know you'd survive? 22:53:34 Trisell Chronos: "W-well I hoped I would. I wasn't really sure but that was the order so... I had to protect my team." 22:54:10 Metal Man: Kaylee: And your first thought was "This looks tastey" ? 22:55:08 Trisell Chronos: "W-no," Rin chuckled somewhat nervously, "I just- uh, that's just what I thought to do. I My arms wouldn't really cover it all in time I don't... think, a-and I didn't wanna hurt the floor..." 22:56:09 Metal Man: Kaylee: chuckled with her a little*: Oh boy...Yep she's definitely a strong body guard unit for sure 22:56:23 Metal Man: Kaylee: That or.... 22:56:32 Trisell Chronos: "...? What?" Rin rose an eyebrow. 22:56:53 Mars - Mallo: "Uhhh, no." 22:57:06 Mars - Mallo: Mars pulled Rin away from Kaylee. 22:57:19 Trisell Chronos: "?" Rin didn't resist but she did look back and forth between the two. 22:57:51 Metal Man: Kaylee Looked at techno again then back at rin*:...heavily prepared death machine...assassin... 22:59:32 Metal Man: Kaylee: However...your actions show a care for organic life...so I'm saying body guard...But then again how many times has someone built something for good that lead to a bad cause... 23:00:17 Trisell Chronos: Rin cowered slightly. "I- I can just, not... be here if that's a problem... I just- you guys found me and..." 23:01:06 Luna: "Hey, don't be upset! We like you!!!" Alaine answered, optimistic. She smiled. 23:01:12 Metal Man: Kaylee: Its not what I ment rin... 23:02:19 Metal Man: Kaylee: I've learn engineering since I was a little girl in my fathers workshop...he was always big on working with engines and large motorised vehicles... 23:03:04 Metal Man: Kaylee: Non thinking machines...me I got more interested in the engineering of tomorrow...Robotics... 23:03:05 Riah Doodles: Poor Rin 23:04:01 Metal Man: Kaylee: I look at creation like you and techno over there...built for a purpose that only the creators know the true intentions of... 23:05:00 Metal Man: Kaylee: like all things we organic types have made in years in the past...things for good...can be used for a bad cause 23:05:23 Trisell Chronos: "We- I know what I was made for," Rin protested. 23:06:10 Metal Man: Kaylee: well lets put it this way.... 23:06:12 Mars - Mallo: "My, best friend." 23:06:19 Mars - Mallo: "She's Rinny .3." 23:06:27 Metal Man: Kaylee flicks a button her remote* 23:06:36 Metal Man: The tv screen comes on* 23:07:33 Metal Man: It shows an advert showing an advert intended for high military personnel's viewing* 23:07:46 Trisell Chronos: Rin looked over to the screen. "...?" 23:07:49 Metal Man: The War machines of tomorrow* 23:08:22 Metal Man: The Screen showed other types of technos* 23:09:06 Metal Man: "Man best friend has always fought along side man in wars of the past...but we need more these days than teeth" 23:09:17 Riah Doodles: K, Doodles needs to fly. Dinner time @_@ 23:09:26 Riah Doodles: will read when I get back 23:09:35 Trisell Chronos: She flies away majestically 23:10:05 Metal Man: *The video goes on for a good while showing scenes of these fully robotic machine hounds causing destruction and chaos on the battlefield" 23:11:23 Metal Man: "The war for tomorrow is here...please hand your orders of interest to the assistant sales man thank you" 23:12:25 Luna: Arf 23:12:34 Metal Man: Kaylee: That's his creators benefactors reason for his assembly she points at techno 23:12:47 Metal Man: FRO! 23:13:37 Trisell Chronos: Patiently waits for true love 23:14:53 Metal Man: Kaylee: But it never worked out in the end...the company fell bust...mainly due to the companies machines being built for one thing with a smart computer in its head....war.... 23:15:23 Trisell Chronos: Should I wait for Fro? Should we contact Fro? 23:16:03 Metal Man: contact and say somethign 23:16:28 Trisell Chronos: Is happened. 23:16:30 Trisell Chronos: Hail Hydra. 23:18:07 Metal Man: Kaylee: But that's the issue in its self...These where killing machines....and even after it all went through....somehow this one....volt....has over come that programing...is of a higher quality than those.....but is the only one of his kind.... 23:19:28 Metal Man: Kaylee: His decisions are his own doing...and yet...I've come to trust and respect him more as an individual person than a machine... 23:19:59 Trisell Chronos: Does I wait for Fro or does I reply? 23:20:14 Metal Man: Reply as u wish 23:20:26 Trisell Chronos: I'll give him another minute then I'll reply. 23:20:34 Trisell Chronos: LUNA! GIVE US DA COUNTDOWN! 23:22:17 Trisell Chronos: Welp, minute's over. LUNA! You have failed me, my son. @_@ "... What am I supposed to think about this?" Rin finally asked, seeming to still be processing the matter. 23:23:36 Metal Man: Kaylee: How much of what you do...is your own actions...or are you simply following a program rin....After all your people are whats the catch phrase again? 23:23:52 Metal Man: Kaylee: "Built to your requests" 23:25:00 Metal Man: Kaylee: So what were you built for Rin....who wanted you to be what you are? 23:26:07 Trisell Chronos: Rin seemed quite uncomfortable now, but tried to answer calmly "Th- military, f-for special missions... Can I go now?" 23:28:00 Mars - Mallo: "We're dooone here~" 23:28:06 Metal Man: Kaylee: Saw she was clearly confused by the matter and decided to give her some space* Your check up is complete Rin you may go if you wish... 23:28:14 Mars - Mallo: "Yay." 23:28:43 Trisell Chronos: Rin remained standing for a bit before finally turning back, looking to Mars for a moment. 23:28:53 Mars - Mallo: Mars just smiled and walked out with her. 23:29:09 Metal Man: Kaylee: sighs as they leave and turns back to helping techno* 23:30:42 Luna: Alaine jumps back down beside Techno again. She leans up against him. 23:31:00 Trisell Chronos: Do we keep going with another scene? 23:31:05 Metal Man: The scene then fades to black * 23:31:09 Metal Man: End of chapter* Chapter 3 20:41:06 Metal Man: So We rejoin the adventures for another chapter* 20:41:24 Mars - Mallo: Is it jack's time to shine again. 20:41:33 Luna: Or is it Alaine's? 20:42:32 Metal Man: We go now to the police cells where a certain cat was caught at the scene of the crime red handed...a rogue element that almost ruined the entire plan of another gangs attempt to steal from the bank* 20:43:32 Metal Man: ITs been a whole night stuck in this cell a lot longer than what he is used to.] 20:44:05 Metal Man: Being that he is always on the run and not long in one place he sat there caught for the first time in a very long time.. 20:44:22 Mars - Mallo: "Ughhh." 20:44:29 Mars - Mallo: "This is sooo boooring..!" 20:44:37 Metal Man: Frustration was starting to set in* 20:44:40 Mars - Mallo: The Lynx was pacing around his cell. 20:44:56 Metal Man: Always able to rely on his powers to get him out of any mess 20:45:02 Mars - Mallo: "Oi, you know I'm just going to escape from here right?" 20:45:16 Mars - Mallo: (Not always, olden days were more superstitious.) 20:45:17 Metal Man: But this time a certain set of cuffs on his wrists prevent this* 20:45:32 Metal Man: (Yeah I'm building up to that 20:45:50 Metal Man: (Got to build his reason of why he can't just break out) 20:45:54 Mars - Mallo: He looked at the cuffs to see if there were any keyholes to them. 20:45:56 Metal Man: (At any moment) 20:46:09 Metal Man: There was no key holes* 20:46:40 Metal Man: Just a glowing light pulsing on his cuffs* 20:47:04 Metal Man: The jailer was busy with paper work in the office* 20:47:32 Metal Man: Its been a while now and this cat was getting impatient more than ever* 20:47:53 Metal Man: even hunger was starting to set it* 20:47:55 Mars - Mallo: "Oh come on, where's the regular beatings and the iron palm grabbing!" 20:48:10 Mars - Mallo: "And where's the food..?" 20:48:56 Metal Man: Officer behind the desk: Sighs* Breakfasts served at 9.... 20:49:06 Metal Man: The clock showed it was 8* 20:49:25 Metal Man: Officer: And we don't beat prisoners.... 20:49:44 Mars - Mallo: "... Really!? That's so dumb..!" 20:49:50 Metal Man: The didn't even have his coat* 20:49:57 Mars - Mallo: "Are these bars made of Iron?" 20:50:48 Metal Man: Officer: sighs further* Please keep it down sir....your lawyers I'm sure are on the way... 20:50:51 Luna: (Wait a sec is Jack actually freakin' medieval or is he just taking the medieval joke too far) 20:51:05 Mars - Mallo: (He is medieval.) 20:51:20 Luna: (Oh. Oh, ok.) 20:51:53 Mars - Mallo: "Lawyers, are they the scum of the earth still?" 20:52:36 Metal Man: Officer: Gave a little chuckle* yep...they are... 20:53:20 Metal Man: Time then moves on to just before 9* 20:53:30 Metal Man: His stomach growls from hunger* 20:53:32 Mars - Mallo: "Ughhhhh..." 20:53:45 Metal Man: He can smell the food down the hallway* 20:54:11 Metal Man: Then someone comes into the room* 20:55:01 Metal Man: A tallish canine dog comes into the room with a blue coat on and carrying some documents with them* 20:55:09 Mars - Mallo: ".....?" 20:55:13 Metal Man: She approaches the officer in charge* 20:55:40 Mars - Mallo: "I'm not seeing anyone until I get my food." 20:55:52 Metal Man: Discuss's some things and then the officer gets up and lets her through the next room* 20:56:18 Metal Man: Two more officers come to the jail cell where the cat was and opened his cell* 20:56:39 Metal Man: Jailer: Seems like it might be your lucky day... 20:56:49 Mars - Mallo: "What...?" 20:58:36 Metal Man: Jailer: Your officer in charge of your case is early... 20:58:52 Mars - Mallo: "Can I have the food first." 20:59:09 Metal Man: Jailer: I'll have it brought through... 21:00:31 Metal Man: He was then escorted into the next room which was somewhat dark* 21:00:37 Mars - Mallo: ".....?" 21:00:42 Mars - Mallo: "This is new?" 21:01:06 Metal Man: A voice at the other side of the room female: Take a seat...Officers you may go.. 21:01:16 Metal Man: Officers: as you say maam 21:01:38 Metal Man: The door closes behind him as they leave the room* 21:02:13 Metal Man: He could see the table in front of him in the dim lights provided in the room* 21:02:40 Metal Man: A big seat as well with her face shadowed by the light as she flicks through some files* 21:02:57 Mars - Mallo: "So where's the food." 21:03:27 Metal Man: Then he smelt food on the table* 21:03:42 Metal Man: A plate of a big breakfast was seen on a tray* 21:03:57 Mars - Mallo: "Pass me that tray would'ya?" 21:04:21 Metal Man: She pushes the tray forward to infront of him* 21:06:11 Mars - Mallo: He reaches over to grab an apple. 21:06:25 Mars - Mallo: Really, that's all he wanted.. A fucking apple. 21:07:27 Metal Man: She sat there for a minute after laying down some papers 21:08:22 Metal Man: ??: You must be hungry...afterall its been what....12 hours at least since you were caught? 21:09:07 Mars - Mallo: "I just want the two apples, I don't eat much otherwise." 21:09:33 Metal Man: She Leaned back in her seat a bit* 21:10:08 Metal Man: ??: Yes...you do don't you... 21:10:31 Mars - Mallo: "Can we skip the foreplay and get to the real deal?" 21:10:34 Metal Man: ??: After all that's what the file I have infront of me say's about you... 21:11:00 Mars - Mallo: "Slanders and lies all of it!" 21:11:13 Mars - Mallo: "Especially the nine eleven bit." 21:11:52 Metal Man: ??: Heh...you have quite a....legendary status don't you....? 21:12:24 Mars - Mallo: "What are my aliases?" 21:13:41 Metal Man: ??: why don't you start by telling me....jack.... | Edited 21:15:15 Mars - Mallo: "Noooo, that's not how this works. The cop is supposed to guess." 21:15:29 Mars - Mallo: Jack was not taking this serious at all. 21:15:37 Metal Man: ??: Why guess when I have this 21:15:50 Metal Man: She throws his file down full of papers at him* 21:16:04 Mars - Mallo: ".... Slanders and lies all of it." 21:16:09 Metal Man: It slides out with lots of photos and papers full of all his details* 21:16:24 Mars - Mallo: ".... Still all slander and lies." 21:16:33 Mars - Mallo: "I call Libel." 21:16:37 Metal Man: Even one of the photos is of him in the bath with a rubber ducky he was talking to* 21:17:31 Mars - Mallo: "Now that's just not right? Were you that interested in seeing me naked. You could've called me. I would've told you to fuck off but hey." 21:18:18 Metal Man: ??: Never stay in one place do you? 21:19:10 Mars - Mallo: "First off do you get off on spying when someone is taking baths, are you some kind of sick pervert." 21:20:03 Metal Man: ??: We even took samples from the tub...Interesting DNA results we found... 21:20:26 Mars - Mallo: "You really are a pervert." 21:20:39 Mars - Mallo: Yep, he was not taking this seriously at all. 21:21:07 Mars - Mallo: "Are the police evolving from decent lawmen to fat donut munchers and perverts?" 21:21:38 Mars - Mallo: "Is this what women's rights have done? Are you a feminazi?" 21:21:43 Metal Man: ??: And a charming sense of humor....yes this is becoming more interesting every passing moment...Tell me...are you as good as they say you are....? 21:22:00 Mars - Mallo: "Who's askin?" 21:22:33 Metal Man: She then pulls up the recording device from under the table disconnected* 21:22:44 Metal Man: And pushes the button to turn it off* 21:23:07 Mars - Mallo: "I admitted nothing." 21:24:06 Metal Man: ??: Alright...Now that we're silent to the outside of this room and world... 21:25:10 Metal Man: ??: So...you were caught red handed at the National vaults basically robbing the bank with a sack full of loot equalling at least $400,000 | Edited 21:26:16 Metal Man: ??: and you fell right outside the front door as the police arrive....seems very out of the normal of your MO 21:26:15 Mars - Mallo: "I had nothing to do with it." 21:26:27 Mars - Mallo: "My word you people are terrible." 21:26:58 Metal Man: She then as he talks brings out a tablet* 21:27:19 Metal Man: Slides a couple of buttons and shows a video of him in the bank robbing it* 21:27:33 Metal Man: With 10 bags of money* 21:27:49 Metal Man: face fully showing and everthing* 21:28:30 Metal Man: His voice on the video as well singing about how hes going to be rich* 21:28:55 Mars - Mallo: "Hah.. Hah.. Fuck." | Edited 21:30:11 Metal Man: ??: a video like this...and a man with your rep....In jail....with so many after his head as well... 21:30:01 Luna: (Pfffffffff) 21:30:22 Mars - Mallo: "Hah! You think you can hold the great captain jack sparrow?" 21:30:37 Mars - Mallo: "You couldn't hold my whale of a mother." 21:31:46 Metal Man: ??: Really? Then please? attempt to leave the room? 21:32:36 Riah Doodles: PFFFFFT 21:35:23 Mars - Mallo: "Okay." 21:36:34 Mars - Mallo: "First off.." He started coughing up a hairball, mainly to gross people out but there was a hidden lock pick inside the hairball that he now held in his tongue. 21:38:07 Metal Man: ??: Charming...But I'm waiting...May I suggest the door? 21:41:10 Mars - Mallo: He examined the door, jiggling the door knob to see if it's unlocked before fiddling with the lock. 21:41:21 Metal Man: it was locked* 21:42:02 Mars - Mallo: With that he looked for any sort of keyhole or gap lock that he could open. 21:42:23 Metal Man: He saw a key hole* 21:43:29 Mars - Mallo: He started to pick the lock a la skyrim 21:44:37 Metal Man: Not before long he had the door open* 21:45:11 Mars - Mallo: He glanced behind him ready to duck at s moments notice should she try to stop him. 21:45:11 Metal Man: He then heard a slow clap* 21:45:35 Mars - Mallo: He opened the door. 21:45:58 Metal Man: The light shone revealing some more of her body but not her face* 21:46:18 Metal Man: ??: well? What are you waiting for? 21:46:40 Metal Man: ??: Freedom awaits as they say 21:47:08 Mars - Mallo: "And then there's a guard right beyond that door." 21:47:23 Mars - Mallo: He slinked through the door before locking it again. 21:47:36 Mars - Mallo: He of course had his guard up. 21:47:38 Metal Man: ??:....There is? Are you sure? 21:51:11 Metal Man: zzzz 21:53:47 Metal Man: am I lagging? 21:54:04 Luna: No 21:54:21 Metal Man: just saren taking a while 21:54:34 Riah Doodles: yes 21:57:56 Mars - Mallo: He started to walk out, searching through his fur for anything suspicious 21:58:02 Luna: THERE U ARE 21:58:27 Metal Man: He seemed completely fine and nothing on him* 21:59:03 Mars - Mallo: ".... I'm going to have to purge my stomach then.." He said, keeping his guard up. 22:00:51 Metal Man: ??: whats wrong? you were all up and cracking the jokes a moment ago? Nervous of getting caught? 22:01:14 Metal Man: ??: Think I'm going to stab you in the back? 22:02:06 Metal Man: ??: here then... She pulls out a knife and throws it sliding to his feet 22:08:48 Mars - Mallo: "Of course I'm cracking jokes, I also have a reputation to uphold." 22:08:59 Mars - Mallo: He picked up the knife. 22:09:56 Metal Man: As he picked up the knife* 22:10:18 Metal Man: ??: Ever heard of the White Monta? 22:16:54 Mars - Mallo: "No..?" 22:17:49 Metal Man: ??: Well From what I hear they've become a very big player in the organised crime scene around here... 22:18:19 Metal Man: ??:..and are gathering a reputation for being very....vengeful... 22:23:19 Metal Man: No one crosses the white monta AND LIVES! 22:23:34 Metal Man: Right sarens went dead 22:23:45 Metal Man: Calling it here for now 22:23:49 Riah Doodles: shark killed him 22:27:03 Saren: "Okay, and?" 22:28:01 Saren: "Listen here toots, I've been around for a long time.. If you think some upstart mafia is enough to scare me..? You're dead wrong." 22:30:42 Metal Man: ??: If you say so, As of course nothing will kill you ever ain't that right? 22:31:03 Metal Man: The creeks open behind him* 22:31:26 Metal Man: seem he didn't close it right* 22:31:50 Saren: Huh, seems like I finally got some time to myself.) 22:32:21 Saren: "IANALTDTI" 22:32:28 Saren: He just said the letters. 22:33:19 Metal Man: ??: Hmmm door not locked eh? I Wonder why? 22:33:32 Saren: "You have the key." 22:33:38 Metal Man: then the sound of the fire alarm is heard* 22:33:46 Saren: "Oh fuck you.." 22:34:11 Saren: He just bolted, running for the prisoner item lockup to get his shit. 22:34:40 Metal Man: a rather loud alarm was heard* 22:34:55 Saren: "Fuck fuck fuuuuck" 22:34:57 Metal Man: As he came out to the room he was in* 22:35:10 Metal Man: There was no one around* 22:35:26 Metal Man: All doors were open* 22:35:38 Metal Man: Except his cell which remained locked* 22:36:05 Saren: "....?" 22:36:13 Saren: "Oh that's just cheap." 22:36:16 Metal Man: He then heard foot steps coming down the hall way* 22:36:39 Metal Man: And voices: Lets just get this over quickly... 22:37:03 Metal Man: Voice2: Shut UP! I have some pay back to get first... 22:37:07 Saren: "Fine fine.." 22:37:38 Metal Man: They have not seen him yet 22:37:46 Metal Man: and the fire alarm was making a lot of noise* 22:38:05 Saren: He was looking for a place to hide 22:38:35 Metal Man: He saw there was some beams in the above areas of the room* 22:38:54 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usLli8KW1EE 22:43:10 Saren: He started trying to climb up the walls to reach the beams, by climb I mean running up like in assassins creed. 22:43:27 Metal Man: even while cuffed* 22:43:56 Saren: -he has a knife in his mouth, he'll manage. 22:44:13 Metal Man: He then saw one from the bank* 22:44:21 Metal Man: The one with the tesla gun* 22:44:29 Saren: '... Oh this guy..' 22:44:34 Saren: "Hey jerkoff.." 22:44:35 Metal Man: The others seemed more like goons* 22:44:52 Metal Man: He can't be heard due to the alarms* 22:45:13 Saren: He attempted to sneak up on the guy who had the Tesla gun. 22:45:27 Metal Man: Tesla: Looking at the cell* growling* FUCK! Where the FUCK IS HE! 22:45:59 Metal Man: A thug was in his way* 22:46:14 Metal Man: Thug: Maybe he's not far boss? 22:49:47 Saren: Jack attempted to choke the thug out with his handcuffs while kicking his legs out to drag them back. 22:50:28 Metal Man: The thug tried to resist but was too late his noise was not heard* 22:50:56 Metal Man: Tesla: Check that room in there! 22:51:12 Metal Man: He points to the room where jack just came from* 22:51:17 Saren: Jack pulled him into some place hidden 22:51:35 Metal Man: One of the thugs goes into the room* 22:51:54 Metal Man: The other one goes to check the Office* 22:52:24 Metal Man: Tesla then walks over to the office as well* 22:52:52 Metal Man: Tesla then stops and looks behind for the other one* 22:53:00 Metal Man: Tesla:....JImmy? 22:53:31 | Edited 22:53:48 Metal Man: Tesla: JIMMY! Where the fuck are you fucking off to? 22:54:31 Saren: Jack was trying to climb up to those beams. 22:55:19 Metal Man: He made it up there* 22:55:43 Metal Man: Tesla: OI DIP SHIT! Go find him 22:56:02 Metal Man: The other thug in the office went off to find him* 22:56:30 Saren: -was he alone with Tesla?- 22:56:42 Metal Man: Pretty much* 22:56:51 Metal Man: Tesla then looks in the office* 23:06:02 Saren: Jack attempted to jump on Tesla's back with the intent of stabbing him multiple times. 23:07:59 Metal Man: Jack in his attempt to catch tesla off guard he makes a miss calculation and only manages to knock him forward* 23:08:17 Metal Man: Leading jack to hit the floor with quite a bit of force and pain* 23:15:41 Saren: "Awww.. Fuck that kinda hurt.." 23:15:45 Saren: Jack groaned. 23:17:44 Metal Man: Tesla: WHY YOU CLUMSY! Then he see jack who has pretty much fucked himself up a bit* 23:18:38 Metal Man: Tesla: Well well what have we here...A little lost kitty found... 23:19:21 Metal Man: Tesla: I'm gonna enjoy this Kitty... he begins to laugh as his gun charges up and points at jack just as the scene goes to black* 23:19:34 Metal Man: The dreaded 3 words appear on the screen* 23:19:40 Metal Man: To Be continued* Chapter 4 16:32:42 Metal Man: LAST TIME ON Uhhhh CHAOS RISING! 16:32:48 Saren: Yeees.) 16:33:14 Metal Man: SAREN Uuhhh I mean Jack "Not Saren" Highlywindy | Edited 16:33:57 Metal Man: Fucked up a simple jump and knife a guy move and hurt himself bad* 16:34:15 Saren: "Forgot about these handcuffs.." 16:34:57 Metal Man: Tesla's: Gun is point at his face charging with a grin on his face 16:35:49 Metal Man: Tesla: That must have hurt kitty....but I got more pain for you its going to be Enlightening 16:36:01 Saren: "You are sooo gayyyyyyyy.." 16:36:58 Metal Man: Tesla: Boots Jack in the face* Now that's just intolerant 16:37:24 Saren: "Like your mother when she dumped you at the orphanage?" 16:38:33 Metal Man: Tesla: face dropped*....This is going take a bit of time....So why don't we make this interesting... 16:38:46 Metal Man: He puts his gun behind his back to let it charge* 16:38:57 Saren: "It can't be any worse then looking at your face?" 16:39:15 Metal Man: He then stamps his foot on jacks knife hand* 16:39:59 Metal Man: And then remove the knife from jacks hand* 16:41:05 Saren: "GGGOD DAMN IT YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!!" 16:41:57 Metal Man: Tesla puts then picks up jack by the back of his heads hair and drags him to the cells* 16:42:12 Metal Man: Tesla seemed to have some good strength on him* 16:42:29 Saren: "Did you work out when mommy left you?" 16:46:28 Metal Man: Jack is then thrown againist the cell bars* 16:46:49 Saren: "Oooooh.. Youuuu disgust me." 16:47:47 Metal Man: Then before another word can be said punch to jacks face hit him right on the nose forces his head to whack off the bars behind* 16:49:07 Saren: "Why not have a gentleman's bout you bundle of sticks.. Faggot." 16:49:45 Metal Man: At this point tesla was pretty much just grabbing jacks head and smacking him with different objects* 16:50:06 Metal Man: A set of brass knuckles* 16:50:16 Metal Man: A brick* | Edited 16:50:40 Metal Man: Butt of his weapon* 16:50:31 Metal Man: Knee strikes* 16:50:53 Riah Doodles: how much stuff can you throw at the guy before the guy's head bleeds? 16:51:03 Metal Man: Boots to the stomach* 16:51:19 Metal Man: Basically beating jack to a pulp* 16:52:06 Saren: Riah, his head is bleeding, he's just being insulting. 16:52:17 Riah Doodles: Aw, those boys. Roughhousing again 16:52:24 Saren: With every strike came another snarky remark about Tesla's mother 16:52:52 Saren: "I remember your mother, I did her on a corvette in 1976... I might be your daddy." 16:53:18 Metal Man: Jack was bruised and bleeding from the mouth* 16:53:26 Metal Man: There was even a cracked tooth* 16:53:43 Saren: He spat blood at Tesla. "Your mafia sucks.. Ass." 16:54:44 Metal Man: Tesla: Breathing heavy with anger delivers another boot to jacks face then sticks the knife in his shoulder* 16:55:05 Saren: "Ahh! Fucking..!0 16:55:24 Metal Man: Tesla's gun then makes a microwave like Ting* 16:55:57 Saren: "Do it ya little shit.." 16:57:18 Saren: Jack hissed, intending to reach for his knife with his mouth at the same time Tesla reached for his gun. 16:57:29 Metal Man: Tesla: Breathing goes back down Heh That was for trying to take over my head with your voodoo shit...*More Breathing* 16:57:45 Metal Man: He then goes for the gun* 16:58:07 Saren: "It goes to show how retarded you must be." Jack said, reaching for his knife 16:59:01 Metal Man: Tesla: Metal and electricity dumb ass...and besides...the price on your head....just a bonus to me... 16:59:32 Metal Man: He then grabs the gun and preps it for jack* 17:00:05 Saren: Jack actually attempted to toss the knife into the gun. 17:00:33 Metal Man: The knife just bounced off* 17:01:03 Metal Man: Tesla looks at him*:....the point of that was? 17:01:20 Saren: "A distraction." 17:01:44 Saren: Jack was rolling away. 17:02:07 Metal Man: A shot of lighting fires at jack* 17:02:58 Saren: Jack raised his handcuffs in front of him so they would short circuit from the lightning. 17:04:26 Metal Man: The cuffs were hit and shocked him* 17:04:41 Metal Man: Cuffs: Battery restored 17:05:03 Saren: (What?) 17:05:14 Saren: (Now I'm confused.) 17:05:31 Metal Man: Tesla: Trying to run will only delay your pain boy 17:05:38 Saren: "Fuck youuuuu!" 17:05:46 Saren: Jack was still running. 17:05:46 Metal Man: (High tech anti power cuffs) 17:06:00 Metal Man: Another shot of lighting blasted at him* 17:06:20 Saren: (But the battery restored thing, did that mean he could use his powers?) 17:06:54 Metal Man: (No its just powered them back up lol 17:06:58 Saren: Thankfully there were a bunch of cells with metal bars. 17:07:10 Saren: (I meant before.) 17:07:16 Metal Man: )No 17:08:08 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl84mTb_ZkE 17:08:15 Metal Man: here u go theres a good theme for yah 17:08:20 Saren: Ah.) 17:08:35 Metal Man: Tesla: Clever boy....But this will not save you.... 17:08:47 Saren: "Suck my diiick." 17:09:05 Saren: He kept running, trying to find a way to get these damned cuffs off. 17:09:21 Metal Man: Tesla: lost sight of him* 17:09:40 Metal Man: Tesla; Hiding won't save you....COME OUT HERE NOW! 17:10:23 Metal Man: Jack found himself in a hallway* 17:10:43 Metal Man: There was a bathroom up ahead* 17:11:01 Saren: He hid in the bathroom. 17:11:24 Metal Man: with the alarms going off the main power was offline and it was emergency lights* 17:11:46 Metal Man: Tesla was heard coming down the hallway* 17:12:01 Metal Man: His Armoured suit was easy to hear him* 17:12:26 Metal Man: Tesla like coils on the shoulder pads* 17:13:09 Metal Man: Hooked up to the gun on a wire was like a power pack on his back* 17:13:34 Metal Man: Tesla: Hide all you want....I'll find yah and when I do....its time to fry 17:14:13 Saren: 'Action plan action plan.. Power pack.. Smash it with my cuffs.. Or a better idea..' 17:14:42 Saren: He tries smashing his cuffs against the piping for the porcelain toilet. 17:15:30 Metal Man: Tesla heard the smashing* 17:15:45 Metal Man: Tesla: Aww kitty shitting himself in the bathroom? 17:15:57 Metal Man: Tesla coming into the bathroom* 17:16:21 Metal Man: it was a rather big bath room with showers in there as well* 17:16:40 Metal Man: After all it was prisoners shower rooms* 17:17:20 Metal Man: Tesla: Here kitty kitty kitty 17:18:15 Saren: He started turning on the water, trying to break into the water pipes so as to short circuit tesla's weapon and or power pack. 17:18:46 Metal Man: Tesla picked up the noise* 17:18:58 Metal Man: Tesla; AH THERE YOU ARE! 17:19:12 Metal Man: He fires the lighting gun at jacks location* 17:22:19 Saren: -this was probably the last push needed since the shower heads were metal, and probably had some water on them.- 17:23:26 Metal Man: The lighting gun hits the pipes causing a water blast to happen distracting tesla* 17:23:36 Metal Man: Tesla: AH FUCK! 17:23:52 Metal Man: He backs away from the water deeper into the room* 17:24:10 Metal Man: Distracted* 17:25:25 Saren: Jack grabbed a porcelain shard that was formerly a part of the shower flooring and sprinted towards Tesla with the intent of shanking him in the gut a few times. 17:26:13 Metal Man: Jack Reaches Tesla who was too late to defend himself from jacks charge* 17:26:58 Saren: "Eat this you bitch.." Jack muttered, attempting to drive the shard deep into Tesla's lungs 17:27:22 Metal Man: The shard breaks on teslas armour* 17:27:39 Saren: ".... Oh well." 17:27:50 Saren: He attempted to smack Tesla with his cuffs. 17:27:55 Metal Man: Tesla: Son of a bitch EAT THIS! 17:28:28 Metal Man: his armour beeps before unleashing and electrical shock to jack forcing him off tesla* 17:28:47 Metal Man: it also knocked out some of the lighting* 17:29:42 Saren: Jack rolled into the water. "....." 17:30:30 Metal Man: Tesla: gets himself up slowly* Urgh...You failed that one kitty...NOW COME OUT SO I CAN FRY YOUR ASS! 17:30:45 Metal Man: Tesla: Then begins to put on some sort of goggles* 17:30:57 Metal Man: And they light up* 17:31:20 Metal Man: Tesla; You can't hide from me now.... 17:33:09 Saren: "Are you sure..?" Jack asked, tossing his voice around to hide his exact location as he hid behind a stall. 17:33:40 Metal Man: Tesla fired at the echo* 17:33:50 Metal Man: Another water pipe opens* 17:34:19 Metal Man: Tesla: Your damn right I am NOW COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! 17:35:25 Saren: "Where are you aiming..?" 17:35:58 Metal Man: Tesla fires again at it* 17:36:07 Metal Man: Tesla: AT A COWARD! 17:36:21 Metal Man: Tesla was surely mad* 17:36:43 Metal Man: More water was pouring in the room* 17:36:43 Saren: "You really suck with that thing.." 17:37:06 Saren: It was coming from behind him it seemed. 17:37:24 Metal Man: He turns to fire at it* 17:38:18 Saren: He might hit an over pressured water pipe, which might end up spraying him and the gun. 17:38:48 Saren: Meanwhile, jack pulled out a metal pipe and attempted to sneak up behind Tesla. 17:39:14 Metal Man: The water pipe is hit and the water sprays out at him with some force causing him to take a couple of steps back* 17:39:33 Saren: Jack attempted to toss the metal pipe into the power pack. 17:40:23 Metal Man: Tesla: AARGGGHHHH!!!! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOOOUUUUUUU!!! then the power back is hit sending the electrics of the pack through him AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:41:01 Metal Man: After a few seconds he falls to the ground and the electricity dies down* 17:41:35 Saren: "Just to make sure." Jack grabs the metal pipe and shanks him in the back of the neck. 17:42:07 Metal Man: Just before he does it he's stopped by a hand* 17:42:18 Metal Man: ??: I think he's done... 17:43:29 Saren: "........" 17:44:22 Saren: "Yeah, who the hell are you." 17:45:01 Metal Man: She steps into the lighting holding jacks hand up* 17:45:17 Saren: "You kind letting go..?" 17:45:31 Saren: *mind 17:46:15 Metal Man: ??: Names Bess...Captain Bess Fleming.... 17:46:55 Saren: "You were watching this entire time.." 17:47:19 Metal Man: Bess: Had to be sure you were capable... 17:48:50 Saren: "Funny." 17:50:09 Metal Man: Bess: Then Twisted his cuffs and wave her hand over them as a tech light goes over them and release his wrists* 17:50:29 Saren: "Could've done that earlier.." 17:50:58 Metal Man: Bess: Now where would the fun have been in that....? 17:51:29 Saren: "Very much fun.. Now I'm gonna take a nap." 17:51:41 Saren: He said, falling backwards and.. Sinking through the floor 17:53:19 Metal Man: Bess: And on the run once more eh? | Edited 17:53:44 Saren: No response, Jack was moving to get his shit. 17:54:09 Metal Man: He reached the room full of his things* 17:54:40 Saren: He looked around for any traps, maybe some guards he had to knock out. | Edited 17:55:09 Metal Man: Found on the table his gear* 17:55:21 Metal Man: But something was missing* 17:55:29 Saren: "......." 17:55:59 Saren: "Someone has my sticks don't they." 17:56:15 Saren: He put on his coat, gloves and shoes 17:56:30 Metal Man: He then heard whistling on the other side of the room* 17:57:36 Saren: He looked at who was whistling. 17:57:46 Metal Man: it was her again* 17:58:01 Metal Man: With his missing items spinning in her hand* 17:58:12 Saren: "....." He just smiled. 17:58:22 Saren: And he pulled out her wallet. 17:58:52 Metal Man: Bess: she smiled back*...I wouldn't open that... 17:58:57 Saren: And her back up wallets 17:59:08 Metal Man: she only had one on* 17:59:26 Saren: "Not going to.. I'll leave it for some sap to do so." 17:59:50 Metal Man: Bess: How long you been on the run now saren.... 18:00:09 Saren: "Jack." 18:00:32 Saren: "Seriously, that name is something I picked up recently." 18:02:06 Metal Man: Bess: its a nice name....But how long have you been alone on the run...moving place to place...pissing off crime lord upon crime lord... 18:02:24 Saren: "Hmm... Hmmm... Take a guess." 18:03:04 Metal Man: Bess: From what we've estimated....at least a few hundred years.... 18:03:29 Saren: "A bit longer, but close enough." 18:04:19 Metal Man: Bess: And how does it always turn out for you? 18:07:14 Saren: "I still have fun, hell i'm damn well good at it." 18:09:10 Metal Man: Bess: Well took your time with him didn't yah? 18:09:29 Saren: "I'm lazy, needed to rile him up enough." 18:11:05 Metal Man: Bess: Heh so you enjoy living dangerously eh? 18:11:45 Metal Man: Bess: How good you are seems to be alright in a scrap...Maybe I can use you for something... 18:12:20 Saren: "Depends, do you have the money?" 18:13:57 Metal Man: Bess then smiles*: then looks at the corner of the room* 18:14:42 Saren: And so does he. 18:15:24 Metal Man: A cage in the corner of the room with hi tech security field on it is seen with the bag of loot he stole from the bank* 18:15:47 Saren: ...." 18:15:54 Saren: "I'll take that and my sticks please." 18:16:38 Metal Man: Bess: hands his sticks to him and press's a couple of buttons on her wrist computer* 18:18:46 Metal Man: the field deactivates and the cages opens* 18:22:09 Metal Man: Bess: So...Ever heard of the Melcro and aksenoil Industry companies? 18:22:29 Metal Man: The scene fades to black ending the chapter* Chapter 5 22:19:39 Metal Man: OK! 22:19:44 Metal Man: SO WE BEGIN! 22:20:06 Metal Man: SO! 22:20:10 Luna: SO! 22:20:13 Mehdic: HURRY UP 22:20:27 Metal Man: We start with Iquis* 22:21:31 Metal Man: After arriving in America and being baffled by the many wonders it has to offer (specially the plane flight) he now wanders the streets of >Insert city here< 22:22:24 Luna: >Boston?< 22:22:39 Luna: (Iunno) 22:22:44 Riah Doodles: crap, I don't know Russian accent to write. English for now <_< 22:23:13 Luna: (Just give him the accent you did with me Riah, it's cute ^^) 22:23:27 Riah Doodles: German it is 22:23:36 Metal Man: boston? any reason for there? 22:23:44 Luna: Boston's cool that's why 22:23:51 Metal Man: lol k 22:24:05 Luna: And it'd probably be one of the most confusing for someone that's not American XD 22:24:48 Riah Doodles: Iquis stood gaping at all the new confusing sights and smells. "Voe.." The pale wolf breathed. 22:25:30 Metal Man: fair one yeah 22:25:48 Metal Man: Shall we place him not far from the red socks stadium lol? 22:26:33 Riah Doodles: Ok x'D 22:28:05 Metal Man: how ever he was here with a purpose more than sight seeing* 22:28:49 Metal Man: He was here to find out why there is a sudden rise in magical activity in the world as of late* 22:29:38 Metal Man: and in doing so he was given one last bit of advice from his grand father to find an old friend of his* 22:30:48 Metal Man: Then a particular smell caught his nose* 22:32:14 Luna: (The smell of...? Since Riah's ded or something) 22:32:36 Riah Doodles: I see all. I'M JUST COOKING 22:35:11 Riah Doodles: Iquis was already overwhelmed by all the loud sounds, and strange smells. His senses were pretty fried. But he managed to catch this odd scent from amongst the rest. "...Eh?" He sniffed. 22:35:16 Riah Doodles: it was a fart 22:39:16 Metal Man: It was a hotdog stand* 22:40:48 Metal Man: as he was near the stadium hearing the people inside chanting away and people around the corner queing up to get in* 22:41:03 Metal Man: But the smell hit him in the worst part* 22:41:20 Metal Man: His hunger as airplane food is not fun to discover* 22:43:27 Riah Doodles: Iquis cleared this throat, and wandered over to the hotdog stand. Looking like a lost sheep. "I have no idea vhat sat is.. But it smells amazing!" He announced to whomever was in earshot. 22:46:14 Metal Man: after discovering what a line was iquis lines up for a hotdog* 22:47:31 Luna: It ends up there were all kinds of weird things to put on hot dogs, like relish, Michigan sauce, and... oooh, sauerkraut. 22:47:44 Metal Man: Finally gets to him and the hotdog seller gives him one on the house as its the last one* 22:49:33 Riah Doodles: It took him a moment to understand that the hotdog was not literally.. On a house. "Ah. 'Sankyou." Iquis grinned. 22:50:15 Metal Man: He then would turn to see a street perfomer showing off some tricks* 22:50:57 Luna: Sword swallowing 22:51:09 Metal Man: well magician* 22:51:25 Luna: jk lol 22:53:02 Riah Doodles: The pale wolf perked up. "Oh!" He said, watching the performer closely. 22:56:33 Metal Man: Street performer he spoke with an irish accent looked like rabbit and wore a suit with black over coat with symbols of the houses from a stack of cards and a gypsy hat * 22:57:42 Metal Man: He was performing tricks with cards and then after enticing the crowd a bit he asked for a volunteer* 22:59:26 Riah Doodles: Iquis was slowly edging closer to observe the strange man. He was also trying to figure out how to eat his hotdog. He ended up taking a bite out of it from the top. 23:01:15 Metal Man: after more moving forward iquis then fell over through the crowd to the floor in front of the performer* 23:01:40 Saren: (Dis be jack?) 23:01:47 Metal Man: no 23:01:55 Metal Man: did be someone else* 23:03:02 Riah Doodles: "Ah! So sorry." He apologized, trying to get back up on his feet. 23:04:35 Metal Man: Performer: Ah seems we have a volunteer and he's a keen one 23:05:25 Riah Doodles: "Uh. Vhat??" The confused wolf asked. 23:05:51 Metal Man: He picks up the wolf and dusts him off* 23:06:24 Metal Man: Performer: alright laddy pick a card he holds out a hand of cards 23:08:18 Riah Doodles: Iquis was hesitant, but obeyed the order. He ended up selecting a card furthest to the left of the man. "Like sis?" 23:08:47 Metal Man: Iquis then see the card the queen of clubs* 23:09:43 Metal Man: Performer: to be sure laddy, now He puts the cards away 23:10:35 Metal Man: he then pulls a card out of no where after moving his hand in a confusing manor* 23:10:47 Metal Man: Performer: Was it this one? 23:10:59 Metal Man: Queen of hearts shows* 23:11:42 Riah Doodles: "Nooooope." He answered. 23:12:07 Metal Man: Performer: hmmm oh whats that? 23:12:49 Metal Man: The performer then get closer to iquis and puts his hand behind iquis ear and pulls a card out* 23:13:00 Metal Man: Performer: Then it must be this one? 23:13:38 Riah Doodles: Iquis peered to see the card's face. 23:13:47 Metal Man: It was the queen of clubs* 23:14:06 Riah Doodles: "Oh! Yes actually." He grinned. 23:14:11 Metal Man: the card that was in iquis hand was gone too* 23:15:01 Metal Man: Performer: Also laddy when you dropped down u may have dropped this 23:15:13 Metal Man: the performer: held out a silver coin* 23:15:57 Riah Doodles: "Eh? I did?" 23:16:11 Metal Man: he then flicked it in the air finished his pint of beer and held it out as a shower of coins landed in the tankard* 23:17:10 Metal Man: and then hands it to him* 23:17:55 Riah Doodles: Iquis looked back and forth between the cup and the man. "Uh. 'Sankyoou?" 23:18:36 Metal Man: Performer: yer welcome laddy. Right ladies and gents the shows over 23:18:45 Metal Man: He was quick to pack up and go* 23:19:29 Metal Man: Iquis heard someone shouting "Hey wheres my wallet?" 23:20:15 Metal Man: Followed by another saying they've lost some jewellery* 23:24:47 Riah Doodles: The wolf immediately patted himself down, and realized his ring was missing. "Hey!" 23:25:23 Luna: (Jaaaaaaaccck) 23:25:30 Metal Man: hey then picked up on a sense of magic at work* 23:25:54 Saren: jack don't use magic to steal, he uses skill.) 23:26:25 Luna: (Oh woops) 23:26:56 Riah Doodles: Iquis narrowed his eyes. "Sat vas a trick.." he murmured, whirling around to see where the magician had run off to. 23:27:48 Metal Man: then he was able to see a magical trail leading down to the alley way* 23:28:48 Riah Doodles: "Ah.. I'll get your sings back!" Iquis announced to the people. Immediately taking off after the trail. 23:29:36 *** Riah Doodles leaves for dinner *** 23:29:42 Metal Man: wekk 23:29:49 Riah Doodles: I'll be back, eventually 23:30:02 Metal Man: that's a huge apology to cass 23:30:08 Metal Man: how ever 23:30:18 Metal Man: its set up for it now 23:30:20 Metal Man: cass 23:30:31 Metal Man: how would u like to play leonti? 23:33:39 Mehdic: Pffffft 23:34:22 Metal Man: well we got to have leonti and saren 2.0 meet for the first time 23:35:02 Mehdic: Sat here for an hour, THIS- Leonti? Ah alrighty, thought ''twas going to be Billy. UHM XD well what do ya mean by play Leonti? 23:35:26 Metal Man: Well its a Role 23:35:29 Metal Man: PLay 23:35:35 Metal Man: hue hue hue 23:35:46 Metal Man: SAREN U CUNT! 23:36:10 Mehdic: MmmmMMMMMM. He will be like Leonti, like always. 23:44:02 Metal Man: right am gonna play a game right now 23:44:14 Metal Man: message me when some peeps are ready 23:44:24 Mehdic: Mmmmmkay 23:44:53 Metal Man: maybe next time we schedule it earlier 23:44:59 Metal Man: more peeps were active then lol 23:47:57 Luna: Meep 23:53:20 Mehdic: MMMMMMMMMM easy for you to say XDDX I'm doing stuff earlier, just forget about me dramatically sighs and dies. 23:54:41 Metal Man: prepares the sun for cass* 23:55:48 Mehdic: GET YOUR SUN AWAY FROM ME 23:57:04 Metal Man: SUN SHINES BRIGHTER* 23:57:12 Luna: is moon 23:57:21 Luna: °^° 23:57:23 Mehdic: burns and dies. 23:57:53 Luna: Cass is revived by the moon 00:03:41 Metal Man: CASS IS MOON MOON 00:04:57 Mehdic: .-. 00:05:50 Saren: Could be Billy 00:06:00 Metal Man: LOL 00:06:16 Mehdic: On those fun nights, yep 00:06:38 Metal Man: hello saren 00:06:41 Metal Man: ready? 00:07:00 Saren: I'm at work but I got most of my shit dealt with so maybe 00:07:45 Metal Man: ok lets get the meet and greet done at least 00:08:08 Mehdic: WELL NOW IM EATING 00:08:23 Metal Man: In an alleyway not too far from melcro industries* 00:08:30 Metal Man: TOUGH SHIT CASS 00:08:32 Metal Man: lol 00:09:13 Mehdic: XD 00:10:18 Metal Man: Saren uhh I mean jack highly windy arrives at a meet up point at the time he was told to be there 10 pm* 00:10:41 Metal Man: its dark in this alleyway he looks for his contact* 00:10:59 Saren: He checked his watch, having arrived a good five minutes early and waiting. 00:13:18 Metal Man: as he was checking his watch a knife came out of the darkness behind him hovering just infront of his neck held by a white furred hand with a fishnet like glove* 00:13:57 Saren: "Huh, funny, you the guy I'm meeting?" 00:14:55 Mehdic: "Depends~ what's your name?" 00:18:35 Metal Man: the cities lights passed by the outside of the alley way 00:19:09 Metal Man: the smell of cold wet air was there 00:19:35 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN2C5fZxK7A 00:19:53 Metal Man: the sounds of the city could be heard* 00:20:19 Metal Man: traffic, people shouting and stray animals in the alley ways* 00:20:57 Mehdic: ( frick... I really REALLY like the sound of that song) 00:21:29 Metal Man: it felt right for the scene 00:21:39 Trisell Chronos: Herp de da derp 00:21:49 Riah Doodles: Back am I 00:21:59 Riah Doodles: Front is you 00:22:02 Metal Man: oh well then lol 00:22:08 Mehdic: are you? 00:22:12 Luna: (Side is me) 00:22:18 Riah Doodles: Am I? 00:22:19 Mehdic: ( woe is me) 00:22:23 Metal Man: guess seeing saren is pretty much half dead 00:22:28 Riah Doodles: PFFFFT 00:22:33 Metal Man: we might finish what we came for 00:22:42 Riah Doodles: JUSTICE! 00:22:47 Riah Doodles: Murder? 00:22:49 Luna: Well of course he is how else does sir Highlywindy possess people hmm? 00:23:02 Metal Man: OK! 00:23:05 *** Riah Doodles giggles *** 00:23:05 Metal Man: SO 00:23:05 Trisell Chronos: Prevailing Highwindy? 00:23:06 Mehdic: VENGEANCE 00:23:15 Riah Doodles: Highwind 00:23:23 Mehdic: ( go on metal) 00:23:33 Metal Man: Iquis runs down after the trail way leading into the alleyways 00:24:09 Riah Doodles: Now I can actually respond since I'm not chopping veggies @_@ 00:24:16 Metal Man: after a certain amount of distance he finds himself in a small alleyway court yard* 00:24:34 Saren: "First, what is yours...?" 00:24:43 Saren: Jack asked. 00:25:02 Riah Doodles: ~ xD~ 00:25:13 Riah Doodles: X'D 00:25:46 Metal Man: a few coins were seen on the ground* 00:25:48 Trisell Chronos: I've just kind of been watching for now and it doesn't look like I'm needed for this. Was I supposed to be in this or no? I don't mind either way, got company at the moment, but making sure. 00:26:49 Metal Man: unless u wanna play rabbit gypsy magician conman that stole from iquis and is about to set his goons on him triss? 00:26:54 Metal Man: and he's irish 00:26:56 Riah Doodles: "..." Iquis walked carefully as he felt around for any disturbances or magical pings. 00:27:09 Trisell Chronos: Irish yaaaaaaaaaas but eh I'll stay out of it for now. REALLY wanna join but got company >__< 00:27:18 Metal Man: kk 00:27:59 Metal Man: Clapping was heard from the balcony above* 00:28:10 Mehdic: " oh come now darling, you know that's not how this works, plus you're too goddamn early-" The lion spins jack around to face him, the knife held tightly against his throat, his crystal eyes reflected the light softly, the darkness shrouding him slightly, but it was easy to see what he looked like, wearing a smirk as he examined Jack. 00:28:57 Metal Man: Perfomer: Been a long time since I've had someone be able to track me laddy... 00:30:09 Riah Doodles: The wolf's ears perked upward before his eyes did. "You stole from all dose people!" 00:30:33 Saren: "Are you sure~" 00:30:46 Saren: "Might want to look down~" 00:31:26 Saren: If the Lion looked down, he might see a hand phasing through him. 00:31:53 Metal Man: Performer: and I gave em the best showing of magic they'll ever see around here that's fer sure....they are a bunch of fat lazy loafers that made their money off people like me... 00:32:34 Saren: "Your little knife ahh, might not be enough to do the trick my friend, but eh.. It's jack." 00:35:00 Mehdic: the lion did glance down, his smirk only widened. " ah~ so it is you." he flipped the knife back, the metal grazed jacks cheek ever so slightly. "I'd love to prove you wrong but sadly now is not the time" he held out his hand to Jack. "Leonti, at your service" 00:35:31 Metal Man: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII 00:35:42 Saren: "Jack Highwind.." 00:35:48 Riah Doodles: Poor owl is sorting through all this 00:36:59 Riah Doodles: "..But you still stole from sem.. And disgraced the name of all magic users." 00:37:12 Mehdic: Leonti: ..... Highwind? 00:37:20 Mehdic: "You serious?" 00:37:25 Saren: "Alias." 00:37:32 Riah Doodles: P.U 00:37:42 Saren: "I would tell you my real last name but I don't want links." 00:38:22 Mehdic: Leonti: he started laughing. what type of goddamn Alias is that?!! You could have picked anything and you pick Highwind!! BAhahaha! 00:38:24 Metal Man: Performer: its a dog eat dog world here lad...and soon you'll see that 00:38:38 Metal Man: The performer snaps his fingers* 00:38:58 Riah Doodles: "Eh..?" 00:39:07 Metal Man: And out from around iquis a few thugs appear holding all sorts of weapons* 00:39:16 Saren: "Leonti Aksenoil, scion of a rich business man who is deceased. Currently holding a grudge on the current head of the Aksenoil company Jacob Aksenoil." 00:39:43 Saren: "A man who has an even shadier past locked up behind so much tape it's not even funny." 00:39:47 Metal Man: Performer: Give em the usual welcome boys, don't be afraid to be a little rough....needs to learn things around here 00:40:34 Riah Doodles: The fur on Iquis' neck stood up. "Oh... Uh. Hi." 00:41:01 Metal Man: The thugs smile at him and begin to kick him down and beat him up a bit* 00:41:13 Mehdic: Leonti: Least I have a decent name~ did you earn that Alias or make it up? he sneers and tucks the knife away. how you know all that anyway? They tell ya? 00:41:26 Saren: "No, I did research." 00:41:52 Saren: "Also, Leonti, it means lion.. Not much of a lion are you kiddo~" 00:44:56 Mehdic: A loud crash was heard as a Tin trash can was thrown at one of the thugs, then a thick skunk ran up and slammed the lid down on one of the ones ontop of the Russian, yelling as she used the rest of her weight to really smash down the lid. " WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?! 00:46:17 Mehdic: Leonti: tsk, just full of em aint'cha? I like you~ how old are ya? 00:46:28 Luna: Wait a sec the skunk is THICC 00:46:49 Metal Man: Performer: Whats going on here? 00:46:56 Riah Doodles: The bruised Iquis seemed surprised at the woman's arrival. Mehdic 00:47:31 Metal Man: Thugs look at her that aren't already down on the floor* 00:49:06 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqp23e8IlEk 00:49:07 Mehdic: within a second she threw the lid at the performer and pulled out a can of pepper spray, turning to the nearest thug and spraying him with it "YEEEEEEEE-AAHH! GET UP AND RUN MAN!! DONT JUST SIT THERE! OR FIGHT BACK!" 00:49:17 Metal Man: billy's entrance music* 00:50:01 Metal Man: The performer dodges but falls off the balcony* 00:50:23 Metal Man: The thugs take swings at her one by one* 00:50:46 Metal Man: the thug sprayed: Argh my eyes! 00:53:17 Riah Doodles: Iquis rolled off the ground and pulled a few metal balls from his jacket. Proceeding to launch them at a thug's gut using a hint of magic to speed up their impact. 00:54:10 Mehdic: Billy quickly went after the performer, intending to plow anyone in her way. "COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!" 00:56:40 Metal Man: as he ran he left a trail of coins* 00:56:56 Metal Man: The thugs fell before their attacks* 00:57:18 Metal Man: The blinded one grabs iquis*: NOW I GOT YAH! 00:57:53 Metal Man: the performer sent a couple more thug behind him to stop billy* 00:59:04 Riah Doodles: The wolf was surprisingly stronger than he appeared, and threw the thug off him with a bit of effort. 01:00:27 Mehdic: Billy made a battle cry as she continued her full in sprint at them, not intending to stop or slow down. "COME AT ME!" 01:02:55 Metal Man: there was a total of 4 thugs trying to meet her charge in American foot ball style defence wall, BUT she knocked them down with the sound of skittles being hit with a bowling ball at the same time* 01:03:09 Saren: "Kid, you wouldn't believe me even if I told ya." 01:03:35 Metal Man: Iquis saw the trail of coins the performer had left* 01:05:49 Riah Doodles: "..." He walked over to grab one of the coins. "Hm." 01:05:51 Mehdic: " WOOOOOOH!!" she slowed a bit and glanced back at them. "YEEEEAH!!! NOW COME ON OUT YA LEPRECHAUN!" she then continued forward. 01:06:16 Mehdic: Leonti: try me~ 01:07:35 Metal Man: The performer ran himself into a corner* 01:08:07 Metal Man: Performer: OOOOH SHITE!# 01:08:27 Metal Man: He turns around to see billy there* 01:08:50 Metal Man: Performer: Well missy you really are determined to ruin me day 01:10:03 Riah Doodles: Iquis quickly followed the sounds to find Billy and the Performer. "Hey!" 01:11:19 Mehdic: Billy: RUIN YOUR DAY?! HA!! What makes you so special compared to that poor Russian guy or the people in that crowd?! she pounded her fist into her palm and walked towards him, not hearing Iquis. Boy, you gonna get your ass beat, like how your momma shoulda done to prevent you from becoming the one snake from Ireland! 01:12:53 Metal Man: Performer smirks then raises his hand with a magic aura there* 01:14:26 Metal Man: Suddenly as billy has jumped in the air a box appears from ground all 4 walls surround her and trap her in a card deck themed box* 01:15:18 Mehdic: Billy: ... GODDAMN LEPRECHAUNS! 01:15:47 Metal Man: Performer: he laughs* You think I was just a little con man from Ireland? | Edited 01:16:50 Riah Doodles: Iquis was quick to flick his wrist and shatter the box's walls, freeing the skunk. "Your constructs are veak." 01:16:55 Metal Man: Performer: WHAT! 01:17:43 Metal Man: He looks at iquis as the box breaks but he re works it but its cracked* 01:17:58 Metal Man: Billy can see this* 01:18:53 Riah Doodles: Iquis narrowed his eyes. Searching the man's aura for a magical trinket that could possibly be giving him the power. 01:19:00 Mehdic: Billy immediately starts slamming her body against the part the was cracked. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN!" 01:19:55 Metal Man: Iquis could see he was wearing some sort of lucky necklace* 01:20:18 Metal Man: Performer: Hey Pick a card! 01:20:41 Metal Man: He then raises his other hand with a hand full of cards* 01:20:56 Metal Man: the box was breaking somewhat* 01:21:34 Riah Doodles: The wolf suddenly bolted at surprising speeds. Rushing straight for the man. 01:22:07 Metal Man: He smiles and throws the cards at him* | Edited 01:23:08 Metal Man: they seem imbued with magic* 01:24:18 Mehdic: Billy continued her thrashing, now kicking at the walls. "YOU CAN DO IT RUSSIAN DUDE!!" 01:24:44 Metal Man: the cards explode throwing the wolf off* 01:25:03 Metal Man: and crashing into a dumpster* 01:25:23 Luna: I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE - Today 8:14 PM > Suddenly as billy has jumped in the air a box appears from ground all 4 walls surround her and trap her in a card deck themed box* You've activated my trap card 01:25:32 Metal Man: As that was enough to take away his concentration* 01:25:44 Metal Man: Billy smashed through the box* 01:27:07 Mehdic: as she smashed through, she acted similar to a Bull, if that conman was in her sights, she would be sprinting at him in full power. 01:27:11 Riah Doodles: Iquis grunted, clutching his sides for a moment as he began to come to his senses. "Necklace. He's got a necklace. Get it off him." Iquis called. 01:27:55 Metal Man: Performer: ARGH! NO U DON'T! 01:28:13 Metal Man: He then throws a huge shower of coins at billy* 01:29:23 Riah Doodles: Iquis held a hand out, and managed to redirect the attack at the magician. 01:29:57 Metal Man: Performer looked at it* 01:30:12 Metal Man: Performer: ohh this is gonna hurt.. 01:31:19 Metal Man: He then gets smacked by all the coins and then smashed in the face by billy's attack sending him flying into the window of the building behind him* 01:31:49 Mehdic: Billy: HELL YA I DO with that she slammed into him, one hand gripping the necklace quickly- ope nevermind XD 01:32:44 Riah Doodles: Iquis winced. Not at his own pain, but what he assumed the magician was feeling. "Ouch.." He said as he got to his feet. 01:32:59 Metal Man: there was a trail of cards and coins from where he was to where he is* 01:33:50 Metal Man: he was seen againist the back wall on the floor ko'd and all the loot he has stolen on the ground around him* 01:35:44 Mehdic: Billy: she peered through the window at him, then climbed in and knelt down, picking something up and tucking it away. hope ya learned your lesson... You alright there Russian dude? 01:37:19 Riah Doodles: "Fine. Fine.. 'Sank you for the assistance.." The wolf answered, as he walked over to the window. 01:39:14 Mehdic: Billy: yeah, no problem man, did he steal anything from ya? Cuz I'm gonna take this all back to the peeps back there. 01:40:04 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcaTYy9YT5o&list=PL5xceeTDjuOPHBIQnD4TdpNljEggDFfsv&index=16 01:40:16 Metal Man: little victory theme for the scene* 01:40:55 Riah Doodles: "Uh. A ring.. Gold and silver ring." 01:41:20 Metal Man: Billy then saw the ring on the ground* 01:42:01 Mehdic: Billy: uh... ah, this one? she held up the ring. 01:42:18 Metal Man: The necklace then made a little glow as she held the ring* 01:42:51 Metal Man: and all the coins that he had been making disappear but all the stolen loot remained* 01:44:00 Riah Doodles: "Yes-.." He trailed off as he noticed the glow. The wolf promptly hopped through the broken window to retrieve the ring.. And necklace. 01:46:08 Mehdic: Billy: ..... well there ya go she handed him the ring and gathered the stolen stuff. huh... tell me, have you seen anything like this before? 01:47:00 Metal Man: if billy took one look at iquis she'd see he was defo a mage* 01:47:20 Riah Doodles: "..Not here, no." Iquis answered, sliding the ring back on his ring finger. 01:47:22 Metal Man: and stuck out like a sore thumb* 01:48:43 Mehdic: the skunk blinked, then smiled. " how long have ya been here?" 01:50:15 Riah Doodles: "Uh. Just visiting from out of tovn.." He answered sheepishly 01:50:43 Metal Man: the sound of police sirens were heard incoming* 01:53:00 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSBQXXg96Zc 01:54:03 Mehdic: Billy: more like outta state- she paused as she heard the sirens. ... uh... maybe we should just go, cops ain't good news sometimes... specially when ya beat people up... 01:54:04 Riah Doodles: Iquis winced, instinctively covering his sensitive ears. "Vhat in the Seven seas is sat??!" 01:56:34 Mehdic: Billy: Sirens? You- yeah you ain't from nowhere around here, come on man, let's get ya outta here before they ask ya a bunch of questions. she gets up and starts to head over to him. 01:58:37 Riah Doodles: Iquis was a tad bit confused, but he decided not to ask any questions until they were safe. "Let's go sen.." He said, climbing out the window. 01:59:51 Mehdic: she jumped out and started running out of the alley and towards a crowded area. " you know, with those clothes you are going to stick out... which means that cause them siren ringers to come after you for suspicion in stuff 02:04:13 Riah Doodles: "Ah. I see." Iquis noted, starting to take off his coat, and tie it around his waist. In a few moments he appeared to wear a simple graphic tee, jeans, and his jacket tied around his waist. "Is sis any better??" 02:04:38 Metal Man: right guys am off for the night 02:04:51 Metal Man: but u two can continue this as u see fit lol 02:05:00 Metal Man: hope u two enjoyed that 02:06:42 Riah Doodles: .w. 02:06:49 Riah Doodles: "Night Metal 02:06:53 Mehdic: ( ah alrighty ^^ then I'll just end here.) Billy: she nods and gives him a thumbs up. yep!!! Awesome!